The Wedding Night
by Hanna Rae
Summary: Edward and Bella the night and morning after their wedding. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am new to writing fanfiction and I don't have a beta at the moment. I hope you enjoy my attempt at writing a lemon Please feel free to leave helpful criticism. . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

I can't believe that tonight is the night Edward and I will "try". It has been on my mind from the moment I woke up and I can't shake the butterflies that have invaded my stomach. I'm not afraid of him, I'm just nervous about what he will think of me. Will it be awkward? Will he find my body repulsive? A gentle squeeze on my knee sends my thoughts in a new direction as I turn to glance at Edward.

"Almost home my angel," he whispers while slowing caressing my thigh. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

We decided to begin our honeymoon at his, now our, home. The rest of the family have taken a long awaited hunting trip several states away so that our privacy can be guaranteed. I didn't want anybody, mainly Emmet, to be listening in.

Having the wedding in the meadow was one of the best ideas I ever had, it was beautiful. Alice did very well and didn't go overboard on the whole event. I think that may be because of Edward threatening her Porsche, but it worked out anyway.

Now I could see the spacious white house come into view and the butterflies returned. Removing my head from Edward's shoulder, I sat up and straightened my clothes. I could feel Edward watching me, but I continued to look straight ahead as the car pulled to a stop.

"You know nothing has to happen tonight, right Bella?" Edward questioned while gently stroking my cheek.

"Yes, but I want to be with you tonight Edward. I want to be with you in the way a man a wife are on their wedding night," I said while nervously twisting my ring around my finger.

In a movement too quick for my eyes to catch, I was in Edward's arms heading toward the house. "Well my gorgeous wife, welcome home," he said and lightly pushed the door open with me still cradled in his arms.

"How about we retire to our room Mr. Cullen," I tried to whisper seductively in his ear. Apparently it worked because within seconds Edward was hovering over me on his giant bed.

"My Bella can be quite the seductress I see," Edward murmured and gazed intently into my eyes. Becoming self conscious, I blushed and looked away. "I'm really going to miss that blush when you're changed. It just so happens to turn me on."

Did he just say what I think he said? Edward never spoke that way to me; he was too much of a gentleman. Oddly enough, it affected me in such a way that I could feel the throbbing begin in my abdomen. Crap, he was bound to smell my arousal soon.

"Re-really?" I stuttered as he kissed the area around my collarbone.

"Mmm yes. Your blush is so enticing that I have to touch you, to kiss you, anywhere that is available on your beautiful body," he said and began placing light kisses on my face. His hands traveled to the thin straps of my new "after reception dress" and pushed them down my shoulders. Alice didn't want my wedding dress to be ruined so she bought me an outfit that probably cost more than I wanted to know. It turned out to be a good idea since the last thing I wanted to do was leave this bed.

I slipped my arms out of the straps and passionately locked my lips with Edward's. He responded eagerly and his hands worked on unzipping the garment. Not removing his lips from mine, he slid the dress down until it reached my naval. Breaking away for air, I realized my lacy see through bra was the only thing covering my chest. I blushed and looked at Edward who wasted no time in completely removing the dress from my body. He gently undid the straps of my heels and let them fall to the floor with my dress.

"Oh Bella," he sighed and climbed back on top of me. "You are exquisite."

I grinned shyly and replied, "And you are way too overdressed. Would you like some help with that?" Edward's eyes darkened and he smiled crookedly. I can't believe I just said that. Where was all of this boldness coming from?

I didn't wait for a response before I began unbuttoning his shirt. When I finished the last button, he threw the shirt on the floor and aggressively attacked my lips. Then I felt it. His tongue prodded at my lips which I opened and felt immediate pleasure radiate through my body. We have never kissed in a way that exposed me so openly to his venom, but I guess Edward wasn't very concerned about it now. Our tongues battled for dominance as I felt his hand slowly move to my chest.

He cupped my left breast and I gasped into his mouth. His lips retreated from mine and he worriedly asked, "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, we should stop."

I interrupted him before he jumped to more conclusions. "No Edward that felt amazing. You didn't hurt me a bit, I swear."

He searched my face to confirm I was telling the truth. "Okay, but please tell me if I hurt you at all. Even if it feels like the slightest pain." I nodded and guided his hand back to my breast. He tenderly kneaded it while he kissed my right breast through the fabric of my bra. I moaned and ran my hands through his silky hair.

"Edward, oh Edward," I panted.

He didn't respond, instead he reached behind me and quickly unclasped the lacy garment. He tossed my bra to the floor and openly fixated on my now naked chest. I could tell my heavy breathing excited him due to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Gorgeous. How did I get so lucky to have you as my wife?" he whispered while teasing my aching nipples with his hands. I groaned which led him to kiss my left breast and suck on the hard nipple. My back arched and my hands clutched at the sheets as he switched breasts. Releasing me, Edward sat back and stared.

I decided it was time for him to lose more clothes so I began slowly unbuckling his belt. Sliding it to the floor, I unbuttoned and tugged on his pants. He swiftly removed them and was left clad in black silk boxers. His erection was much more prominent without the extra layer of clothing and I had the strongest urge to touch him. I nervously cupped him through the fabric and heard him hiss through his teeth.

"Bella, my Bella," he repeated and leaned his head on my shoulder. I continued my exploration by pushing down his boxers and firmly grasping his member. He immediately rocked against my hand and sighed into the crook of my neck. He was so cold and hard that I could feel more heat pooling between my legs. Edward must have sensed my arousal because he lifted his head and ran his hand down to the edge of my panties. I continued pumping him until I felt his cold fingers on my burning skin.

I gasped in surprise and clutched his shoulders for support. My panties were quickly discarded as were his boxers. We were both left completely naked.

"Are you ready my love?" Edward asked as he softly laid me on my back.

"You have no idea," I moaned when his hand brushed across my breast.

"Remember, tell me if I hurt you," he demanded. "I won't be able to live with myself if I bring you pain. I love you Bella."

I smiled while kissing his cheek and responding, "I love you too Edward. With all my heart." I prepared myself for pain when I felt him at my entrance. He pushed in so slowly I felt like I was going to explode in anticipation. When he finally reached my barrier, he thrust into me with a gentle force.

There was pain, but enough that I could handle. Edward patiently watched me for signs of distress until I nodded and rotated my hips. The pleasure racked through my body and Edward pulled out and thrust back in. We continued to rock against each other with my moans filling the room. Edward grunted with each thrust and kissed me with passion.

I began to feel myself tighten around him when I suddenly exploded in pleasure. I screamed his name so loudly that I was afraid his family could hear me in another state. My orgasm brought Edward's soon after and he let out a deafening moan. I felt a cool sensation as he released into me. He pulled out and stroked my sweaty bangs from my forehead.

"That was truly amazing Bella. I love you so much, you are my life," he whispered while pulling me to his chest. I felt exhausted. A wedding and sex with Edward sure could get a girl tired.

I touched my lips with his before I fell asleep in the arms of my husband and lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but it felt right for me to end it where I did. ****Please review. I don't want to continue if there is no response to this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

I woke up the next morning to icy fingers trailing down my spine and the smell of bacon wafting into the room. Sleep sounded so good, but Edward and bacon sounded better.

"Mmm is that bacon?" I slurred with my head mashed into the pillow.

Edward's chuckle gently shook the bed as he answered. "Yes it is. There's bacon, pancakes, eggs, and fruit all for your enjoyment."

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to fully sit up in the bed, but Edward's arms were making it difficult as he pulled me back to his chest. "I could never eat all that!"

"I wasn't sure what you would prefer so I cooked what I knew. It turns out there are multiple ways to make eggs," he stated. I looked at him in shock as I tried to remember all the possible ways of cooking an egg. Scrambled, sunny side up, boiled, poached, steamed….the options were endless.

I finally freed myself and removed the sheets so I could properly scold Edward when I felt a chilling breeze on my chest. I was still naked. Edward noticed just I did because his eyes immediately dropped to my breasts and I blushed ten shades of red. Trying to cover myself was not an easy task since Edward refused to hand me a sheet, so I used my arms as a shield.

"Beautiful Bella, you don't need to hide yourself from me. We are officially husband and wife. Please remove your arms."

Still blushing, I dropped my arms and sighed. "Fine. Are you happy now?"

He smiled his crooked grin and said, "Very much so. Now how about some breakfast before it gets cold?"

I nodded and threw on an oversized t-shirt that was hanging in the closet. After minutes of me demanding I was capable of walking by myself, we reached the kitchen. . Food covered the entire counter top and every available table. "You did not make all of this food for _me_," I stressed. Where was I even supposed to eat?

"Of course it is for you silly Bella. Who else in this house would eat human food?"

"Edward, this is going overboard. You didn't have to make me all of this! I would've been perfectly happy with cereal."

My little lecture didn't faze him because he led me to a chair and pulled out a plate. "It's our first morning as husband and wife and I want you to enjoy yourself. Please pick out some food and we will have breakfast in bed." I didn't bother to argue anymore, I knew I would lose in the end.

I piled food onto my plate and motioned for us to return upstairs. I knew I wouldn't get away with carrying my own plate the minute Edward smirked. He scooped my food up in one hand and wrapped his remaining arm around my waist.

When I finally got comfortable in our bed, I dug into all the wonderful food Edward had prepared. "Have you been watching the cooking channel or something? This is delicious!"

"Actually, I have seen a thing or two on TV. I'm glad you like it, I was afraid that it would turn out horribly."

I couldn't contain my laugh as I saw Edward's sincere expression. "You know you're good at everything, cooking is no exception." To prove my point I patted my stomach and leaned back on the pillows. I felt the plate disappear and Edward lay by my side.

"Yuck, I feel gross," I said while feeling the knots in my hair. "I need a shower."

"You look anything but gross Bella, but what do you think about a bath for two?"

Obviously our boundaries were all out the window now. However, I can't say I'm complaining. "Sure, that sounds wonderful," I said in my newly discovered seductive voice. It had the same effect as last night as Edward jumped from the bed and flew into the bathroom. I heard the water running and bubble bath bottles being opened.

Needing to see what he was doing, I exited the bed and sauntered to the bathroom. I was greeted with Edward already stripped naked and entering a bubbling tub.

"Care to join me? The water is perfect," he purred while reaching out to me. I threw off his t-shirt and swiftly entered the tub. When I was positioned so my back was leaning on his chest, I felt him begin a trail of kisses from my ear to my shoulder. This was definitely going to be a bath to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added me to their alerts! This chapter is mainly a lemon, but I will continue with more fluff next chapter. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

"So Edward," I managed to gasp as his lips continued their torture. "Wh-what happened to all the boundaries?" At least I got a full sentence out.

Edward hummed against my skin forcing a quiet whimper from my mouth. "You are just too irresistible my dear. Since you came out unscathed from our last adventure, I feel we can continue as we please. Unless you are opposed to that idea?" The smirk in his voice was evident as he finished his response.

"N-no, that's fine. That's good. Really good. Ah, keep going." Thankfully the bubbles covered the majority of my body from his view, but that didn't stop his hands from wandering to my chest. He massaged my breasts in a rhythm that made me throb desperately in need.

I wiggled out of Edward's grasp and positioned my face inches from his. "You know Edward, I think it is time you let me explore your body. I didn't get a very good view last night."

"Well, um, I don't know if that is very safe," he stuttered. Did I make Edward nervous? I could really use this to my advantage…

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago," I reminded him. "Now don't be embarrassed, as you said, we are husband and wife now. We shouldn't hide _anything_ from each other."

He shyly nodded his head in consent as my hands began their exploration of his chest. Pushing bubbles to the side, I slowly rubbed his muscular shoulders to ease his remaining tension.

I must have been having an effect on him because his eyes drooped closed and he let out a breathy moan. That wasn't enough; I want to hear him moan much louder.

"That's it Edward," I encouraged. "Relax and let me have my fun." His eyes shot open and his lips turned into his signature crooked grin.

I didn't give him a chance to reply before I dropped my hands to play with his naval. Edward's body shuddered in surprise and his lips parted to release a slightly louder groan of pleasure.

As more of the bubbles disappeared, the more of Edward I could see. Even if I couldn't see his erection at the moment, I could feel it growing against my thigh. "Someone is excited," I stated while teasing the tip of his member with my fingers.

"O-Oh Bella!" he moaned as I fully grasped him in my hand. I was feeling quite encouraged as I felt his hard erection twitch in my palm. It's a good thing Edward's bathtub is large enough for five people, or my next move would have been impossible.

I pushed my butt away from his body and leaned my head down to lightly lick his penis. "Bella, you don't, you don't have to d-do that."

"Don't worry, I want to," I reassured him before taking him fully into my mouth. The feeling of sucking on such an intimate part of Edward was unlike anything else I have ever experienced. His hands immediately clutched at my hair and guided me with his gentle thrusts.

"Uh, Bella, I think I am going to," but he didn't get the chance to finish as I felt a cool stream of fluid release into my mouth. His hands loosened and I completely cleaned him up before sitting forward.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I didn't know you would actually want to do something like that," Edward sensually whispered into my ear. I could feel him already recovering as I bumped his newly hardened erection with my knee. "But how does it sound to relive a little bit of last night, with you on top?" I really liked this new side of Edward. It was great for my human hormones.

"You mean like this?" I said as I straddled his thighs and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edward instantly cupped my breasts and kissed each hardened nipple.

"Yes, exactly like that," he responded in a raspy moan. I scooted my body so my hot center was hovering over Edward's stiff erection and dropped onto him. "Oh Bella!"

I let out a gasp of pleasure and rotated my hips. Edward's hands gripped my waist and lifted me up and down at his own rhythm. I quickly caught on and decided to try something new. I swiftly bounced up and down so that my breasts bounced along with me and attacked his lips. My tongue invaded his mouth while I swallowed his noisy groans.

It didn't take long before I felt my orgasm coming at full force. I released Edward's mouth and with one final thrust, I lost it. My shrill moan filled the bathroom and was soon joined by Edward's final grunt.

After we each recovered from our orgasm, he slipped out of me and settled me against his chest. The water was getting chilly and Edward's frigid body did nothing to help the temperature. "You must be freezing, let's get out and dry off," Edward suggested.

"We never actually got clean," I said while wrapping a white fluffy towel around myself and fingering my damp hair.

"You look gorgeous as you are. However, if it will make you feel more comfortable, take a nice hot shower and meet me in our bedroom."

I decided to accept his generous offer and drained the tub of its remaining water. The steaming water of the shower felt delightful on my now clammy skin. I scrubbed my scalp with my favorite strawberry shampoo and finished cleaning off the soap suds from my body.

I can't believe Edward and I just had sex in a bathtub. The Edward with no boundaries was so wonderful and sexy that I couldn't wait to see followed what on our honeymoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I know the chapters are a bit short, but I will try to make them longer. Also, if anyone has any ideas for what they want Edward and Bella to do on their days alone, please let me know. I would be more then happy to try and fit it in. Reviews are really appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

I sighed as I turned off the comforting steaming water and rewrapped myself in the fluffy white towel. Edward and I would be completely and utterly alone for the next two days. We could fit a lot of _activities _in our schedule during that time.

I didn't want a fancy honeymoon and I told Edward that right from the beginning. In my mind, the perfect honeymoon was being alone with my husband without it being overly expensive. It took some convincing, but Edward agreed and sent his family away. When they returned, we would plan out my change.

I know that it still bothers Edward to discuss that subject, but he has come to accept it will happen. We both made a promise that we would just enjoy our time alone and I plan to do just that.

My thoughts were entirely scattered when I opened the connecting door and entered our room. Edward was lying on our bed with his eyes closed and was dressed in a pair of navy silk boxers. My heart skipped a beat.

At hearing my irregular heartbeat, Edward looked my way and grinned. "Feel better now?"

I sighed and walked toward him. "Yes I do, but I wouldn't mind taking a bath again soon."

He laughed and sat up, opening his arms for me to crawl into. I didn't care that I was just wearing a towel; he has seen me naked enough times by now. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "There are many baths in our near future. Trust me."

As I was about to respond, my stomach growled violently. Great timing.

Edward chuckled and squeezed my body closer to his. "I guess you got such a workout that you need to refuel. No worries, there is plenty of food for the human to eat."

I rolled my eyes and moved off the bed to grab his oversized t-shirt. I didn't bother putting on any undergarments, they wouldn't be needed. This time there was no arguing about my ability to walk; Edward picked me up and ran down the stairs at vampire speed. It's a very good thing I was used to being run places, or else I would have thrown up at his abruptness.

Edward settled me on the counter and turned toward the refrigerator. "We have a variety of choices for lunch. There is ….."

I wasn't really interested in food at the moment, so I let my mind wander. The kitchen was immaculate with absolutely no traces of my earlier meal. When did he get the time to do that?

As my eyes found their way back to Edward, I scanned his perfect body. His strong, muscular arms were hanging at his sides and his stomach muscles were contracting with every word he spoke. His hair was drying into its usual disarray and I desperately wanted to run my hands through it.

Every now and then a beam of sunlight would enter the window and his skin would sparkle like hundreds of little diamonds. He was unearthly beautiful.

"Bella, are you even paying attention to me?" his velvet voice asked in amusement.

"Um, well, no. I was actually paying attention to your dazzling, unflawed body. I was thinking about how much I wanted you to take me on this countertop. Sorry if I got a bit distracted," I replied huskily.

Edward's eyes lit up and he slowly stalked over to me. He spread my legs and positioned himself between them. "Now Bella, there is plenty of time for that later. You need to eat now." I could tell he was gradually losing his control due to the low volume of his voice.

"Mmm I disagree. I can eat later and have you now." Edward's eyes widened at my boldness, but he didn't move away. I took the opportunity and attached my lips with his cold marble ones.

My place on the counter gave me enough height so Edward didn't have to bend down too much to kiss me. It was very convenient and I simply wrapped my legs around his hips to gain more leverage.

"I suppose a little longer without food won't hurt," Edward panted as he let me breathe. His lips dipped down to my neck and he lightly sucked on the skin near my collarbone. It will probably leave a mark, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I arched my back and pressed my breasts to his strong chest as I felt his hands cup my butt. His erection was digging into my naked thigh making me wet with anticipation.

"You are just too irresistible," Edward murmured into my ear. "And I can't tell you how much it excites me to see you in my clothes. To know your perky breasts are just in reach and how the material barely skims the top of your thigh, it drives me insane with lust."

I was speechless by Edward's statement, so I grabbed onto his rock hard penis and roughly pumped him through his boxers. Edward realized the silk material made it difficult for me to a get a decent grip and swiftly pushed them to the floor.

"I will fulfill your daydream of having me take you on the counter," he gasped as I began to play with him again. "But I want to see your naked body as I do so."

I nodded and he helped me slip the t-shirt over my head. My hands encircled his neck as he grabbed my hips and plunged into me. I was immediately overcome with pleasure and locked my ankles behind his firm butt.

"Oh, Oh, Edward!" I moaned as he used more force than usual to thrust into me. I rocked my body against his so hard that my body bounced up and down on the countertop.

Sweat was beginning to drip down my back, making me slick in Edward's arms. "Ugh, Bella! You have no, ugh, idea, how good, uh, you feel," he huffed against my neck. My hands pulled at his hair in response and I moaned at the tightening in my stomach.

It only took several more expert thrusts for Edward to orgasm. He shook and trembled as I felt his fluid release into me.

Knowing I was close to exploding, Edward put his hand between us and stimulated my bundle of nerves. I cried out and felt pure bliss invade my body. When I was finished, Edward pulled out and gently set me back on the counter.

"It just keeps getting better and better," I gasped while still trying to catch my breath.

Edward was also breathing heavily, even though it was unnecessary for him to breathe at all. He nodded and grinned sheepishly. "I will never think of this counter the same way again."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for all the terrific reviews! In one review I got a great idea from ****MLynn1985 that fit really well into the story. Thank you for your suggestion, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Reviews are appreciated! I will continue to use any ideas that fit this story, so feel free to mention them. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

Good thing the Cullen's don't need to use the kitchen that often, I will already blush every time I look at that counter. For the third time that day I put on Edward's t-shirt and jumped down into his awaiting arms. Sadly, he decided to cover his beautiful assets with his navy boxers once again.

"Yuck, I feel sticky with sweat. I will need another shower later," I complained while trying to do something with my "sex hair".

Edward smirked and set me down on a chair by the table. "Let's worry about that later my sexy wife. What can I get you to eat?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was starving. "I know this might sound ridiculous considering all the food you have just for me, but I could really go for an extra cheesy pizza," I admitted with a grin.

"Whatever my wife wants, my wife gets. How does delivery sound? That way I won't have to leave your side."

I laughed and gave him my pizza order. There really wasn't a wide variety of pizza places that deliver in Forks, so it didn't matter where it came from. I just needed something to fill my stomach.

"They said it would be about an hour," he said turning around to face me. I groaned. "But I told them that wasn't good enough so they will be here in thirty minutes or less." A smile broke out on his face as he picked me up and settled me in his lap.

"Do I even want to know what you bribed to get them to cut their time in half?" I asked suspiciously.

"Probably not, but it should be interesting how quickly they will get here," he laughed. At the moment I didn't care how much money Edward offered to give the poor delivery boy, the faster I got my pizza the better.

"Ignorance is bliss. Let's keep it that way," I said while running my thumb over Edward's smooth cheekbone. "What should we do while we wait?"

Instead of giving me a verbal response, Edward placed soft kisses all over my face. I closed my eyes and leaned into his strong protective embrace, giving him more access to my delicate skin. His kisses were light and filled with love. Definitely less crazed than our earlier escapades on the counter.

"Your idea for a honeymoon alone was a terrific idea," Edward murmured against my skin. "Even though I would have loved to take you to our own private island, there will time enough for that during our eternity together."

My heart swelled at Edward's heartfelt words. It sounded like he wasn't dreading the fact I will be like him and instead he was looking at all the positives. This day was getting better and better.

"And you know what? I might even let you take us to a private island," I said while kissing his jaw. "I have a few fantasies that a concealed sandy beach would be the perfect place for."

His lips stopped their travels and I could feel something poking me from the direction of his lap. "Who knew that my shy little Bella could be such a seductress?" Edward almost groaned while placing feverish kisses along my neck.

Things were about to get interesting when the doorbell rang. I completely forgot that I was dressed only in an oversized shirt that just reached the top of thighs and hopped up to answer the door. Edward was still busy mulling over my last comment and didn't mention my current attire.

I took a peek through the window and opened the door to be greeted by Tyler in a pizza uniform. His mouth dropped in shock and I looked down to notice what held his interest. Uh oh.

"Um, wow, h-hi Bella. I'm here to deliver a uh pizza order," he stammered while still standing on the porch.

"Hey Tyler, come in for a minute," I said and motioned for him to enter. I glanced into the kitchen but Edward wasn't in the chair I left him in. Where in the world did he go?

"You look unbelievable Bella. Holy shit is that all you're wearing?" he asked as his eyes focused directly on my breasts. My nipples were openly showing due to the excitement of my earlier activities with Edward.

I crossed my arms but froze when the shirt rode up higher than I ever wanted Tyler to see. His mouth literally hung open and he took a step toward me. Thankfully, Edward ran down the stairs at an almost inhuman pace and put me behind him. He was fully dressed and was reaching for his wallet in the back of his jeans while Tyler maneuvered his head to get another glimpse of me.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea Tyler," Edward said in a frighteningly calm yet angry tone. "That is my wife you are gawking at and if you take one more step closer to her I will have no choice but to physically harm you."

Tyler gulped audibly and nodded while staring straight into Edwards's heated gaze. I peeked behind Edward to watch the action. "Th-that will um be 19.75," Tyler stuttered and casually tried to throw the pizza at Edward and back up at the same time.

"Not so fast," Edward replied. "I can still tell you're thinking inappropriately about my wife due to the _tiny_ bulge in your pants." I tried to suppress giggles at the way Edward emphasized the word tiny. "You better get Bella out of your mind because she is mine and always will be. She has been mine from the very beginning."

At saying that, Edward pushed a twenty toward Tyler's shaking hands. He positioned me so that I was covered, but still slightly visible to Tyler's wandering eyes and kissed me with so much passion it made my knees weak. I moaned and clutched on to Edward's face completely forgetting about Tyler standing in the doorway. Edward broke free and smiled smugly in Tyler's direction. "Oh and by the way, keep the change. I wouldn't be expecting that extra tip though, I might just have to call and report your unsuitable behavior to your boss. Thanks for the pizza," Edward said and slammed the door in a stunned Tyler's face.

I heard a car door slam shut and the engine turn on. Tyler flew down the long driveway until I could no longer see his red sedan out the window.

"Where did you go and why didn't you tell me I was half naked?!" I fumed at a still smiling Edward.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I didn't notice you weren't properly dressed until I could hear that vile Tyler's thoughts. I was already in my room changing and looking for my wallet," Edward apologetically explained.

"I forgive you," I said and wrapped my arms around his back. "Were his thoughts really that bad?"

"I can honestly say they were worse than Mike's. However, that could be due what you are wearing. I wanted to rip him to shreds. Nobody should ever think of you in such an offensive manner."

"I love you Edward," I said while kissing him in what started out as a chaste kiss. It quickly got heated as Edward's tongue pried at my lips and his hands settled themselves on my behind.

"I love you with everything I have," he replied while picking me up and motioning for me to wrap my legs around his waist. I did and looked down to see the pizza box sitting on the floor near Edward's feet. Oh hell, who cares about food right now.

Edward attached his lips back to mine and gracefully walked us both the short distance to the living room couch. He gently released me to lay on my back. I watched as he swiftly removed his shirt and jeans leaving him in just boxers.

He returned to hovering over me and again kissed me with fervor. I moaned directly into his mouth and rewrapped my legs around his waist. I felt Edward tugging at the bottom hem of the shirt and allowed him to slip it off of me.

"I was tempted to have you right in front of Tyler," Edward panted. "Then he could really see how much you belong to me and not anyone else."

I whimpered at how much Edward's possessiveness turned me on. "Oh Edward I am yours and you can do whatever you please with me."

He ducked his head and kissed around the nipple of my breast before capturing it and sucking. I moaned and pressed my hot core against his growing erection. His hips automatically bucked towards me and I wished he had no material blocking his aroused member.

It took me no time at all to get his boxers down to his knees for him to quickly kick off. I eagerly spread my legs and Edward placed himself between them. My hands found their way to his fully erect penis and guided it to my wet opening.

Edward accepted the invitation and thrust into me. His powerful thrust pushed the couch back slightly. The sound of the squeaking furniture scraping across the floor made me moan in pleasure as we both continued our rhythmic thrusts.

I moved my hands to Edward's backside and squeezed causing him to let out a guttural moan. It was such a sexy sound that it made me immediately cum.

Edward continued to push into me until he reached his release. I loved the feeling of his cold fluid running throughout my body and noisily gasped. Edward pulled out and sat up to stare at my flushed sweaty body.

"You are unbelievable," he half laughed half panted. "I never imagined we would have sex on a couch that we watch movies on with our siblings."

I blushed and looked around. We had been so into each other that the couch moved almost halfway across the room. Thankfully the legs didn't leave any marks on the floor. That would sure be an embarrassing story to tell the rest of the family.

"I think it's about time you ate that pizza," Edward chuckled. "We can heat it up in the microwave."

"Alright, let me get dressed," I responded.

"Why bother? I will just take it right off of you later," Edward replied huskily in my ear.

This was turning into one hell of a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I have a few more ideas for this story, but it will come to an end when the rest of the family comes home. However, I do have plans for one shots and stories that I will be working on after I complete this. So this story is only the beginning of a lot of writing coming from me haha. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

After convincing Edward that I wasn't going to walk around naked all day, I redressed and microwaved the pizza. I took a bite of the cheesy goodness and moaned at the delicious taste. Edward sat across the table and intently watched me devour my first slice.

"You don't have to watch me eat," I tried to hint. It had no effect on Edward since he just smirked and leaned forward.

"I am entranced by everything you do, including eating a simple slice of pizza," he said and pulled his chair next to mine.

I laughed and grabbed a few more slices. "Sure you are. I bet I look very attractive stuffing a piece of cheesy fried dough in my mouth."

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that you're beautiful before you will believe me? Whether you are sleeping, eating, reading, or whatever else, you're absolutely gorgeous."

Edward always knew just what to say to make my blush appear. I sometimes wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Alright, alright, whatever you say," I huffed in slight embarrassment. "Now that I'm stuffed with pizza, what should we do now?"

"Mmm I could think of a few things," he said nuzzling his face into my neck. "However, I want our honeymoon to still have its romantic appeal. How does a trip to our meadow sound? I'm sure Alice cleaned up all traces of the wedding."

That's not such a bad idea; it's sunny enough that I can enjoy the sparkle of Edward's skin. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I'll go get ready," I said and took my plate to the sink. I'm sure Edward would scold me if I dared lift a finger to rinse it off.

"Hurry love, it is supposed to rain soon."

"What a surprise," I muttered while walking up the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It didn't take me very long to change into a pair of denim shorts and my favorite light blue t-shirt, Edward's favorite color on me. I didn't want to waste time getting dressed when the meadow was waiting.

I happily skipped down the last stair into Edward's awaiting arms. "You sure are in a good mood," he commented while leading me to the car.

"I am always in a good mood when I'm with you, especially when we are going to our meadow." He smiled in return and zoomed down the long winding driveway.

I didn't bother looking at the speedometer; it would only make me nervous. So I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. "I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered so low I didn't think he could possible hear me.

"And I love you Isabella Cullen." Edward placed his hand on my thigh and squeezed it gently. I wasn't surprised when my stomach quivered in pleasure, anytime Edward touched me it seemed to happen.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the car. My eyes fluttered open to see we were almost there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

I yawned and blinked the sleep away. "No, it's fine. I wouldn't want to miss our meadow," I teased.

Edward laughed and clutched me closer to his chest. "Hold on," he said and darted into the trees. My eyes automatically closed and I enjoyed the sensation of flying through the air. Running with Edward wasn't a nauseous experience anymore, it was actually invigorating.

As the wind stopped whipping the hair into my face, I opened my eyes. Our meadow was just as beautiful as it was during our wedding. Edward was right; Alice did a terrific job of cleaning it up. The flowers swayed gently in the breeze as Edward laid me on the warm grass.

There was never enough sun in Forks, sunny days seemed like special occasions. I sat up on my elbows to get a view of Edward's luminous skin. As predicted, his marble skin sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. I patted the spot next to me and Edward consented.

"I can never get enough of seeing you in the sunlight," I said while tracing up and down his exposed arm. "You look so angelic the way your skin glitters." I didn't have to look at Edward to know he was rolling his eyes. "And don't you dare say you're a monster or anything ridiculous like that. You told me to accept I'm beautiful and I expect the same from you."

"Whatever you say," Edward chuckled, quoting me from earlier. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

We both laid back and I rested me head on Edward's chest while he wrapped his arms around me. His chest rose and fell with each unneeded breath and I kissed it through the fabric of his shirt. I felt his rumble of laughter and continued kissing his upper body.

"You know what I would love?" I asked in my most convincing voice while fingering his thin shirt.

"And what is that?" he grinned knowingly.

"If you removed your shirt." Edward didn't hesitate in quickly removing the obstruction and lying back down. "Much better," I commented and kissed his naked chest.

I crawled on top of Edward so my legs were straddling his waist and continued tasting the skin of his chest. His entire body was slightly warmer due to the sun's rays and I could tell he was enjoying not only the sun, but also my exploration of his sculpted abs.

It was nice that we both weren't in a hurry and I could take my time with tasting Edward's delicious skin. As I moved down, I noticed a trail of soft bronze hair beginning at his naval and leading into his jeans. I glanced at Edward to see his eyes closed with his hands behind his head. He was so perfect.

I dipped my tongue in his naval and immediately felt his stomach muscles clench in anticipation. "What are you doing Bella?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," I said casually and ran my fingers up and down his torso. I went back to my earlier task and noticed Edward's jeans looking tighter. It was amazing that I had the ability to make him react this way. In the beginning of our relationship I would have never imagined I could make Edward feel anything sexually, but as he said, he was still a man. And boy was he a _big_ man.

A giggle slipped from my mouth as I remembered going down on him in the bathtub. Edward was watching me and mistook my giggle for something else. "Well that sure helps my ego. My wife is straddling me and laughing in the direction of my crotch."

I laughed even harder at his use of the word "crotch" and tried to compose myself. "That's not it Edward," I said with a grin. "Quite the opposite actually. I was thinking about our time in the bathtub and how lovely it was."

Edward's perfect forehead crinkled in confusion. "And you found that funny?"

"No no, I was imagining how we were in the beginning of our relationship and how we are now," I said as reassuringly as possible.

"Ah, I see," he said finally understanding. "We are a bit more adventurous now, aren't we?"

"Oh we sure are," I laughed. Silence enveloped us as I slowly unbuttoned and removed Edward's jeans, pulling down his boxers at the same time.

"Well this isn't fair. You still have all your clothes on and I am left naked," he complained. I chuckled at his pouting expression and shimmied up his body.

With his inhuman speed my shirt disappeared along with my shorts. "Eager?" I asked slightly shocked at how quickly I became half naked.

Edward responded by sitting up on his elbows to kiss me slowly and sensually. As he moved up further, I changed my position so I was sitting in his lap with my legs still straddling his body. His hard member was growing against the fabric of my panties.

There was still no rush as Edward gently unclasped my bra and tossed it on the grass beside us. My breasts were pushed against his naked chest as our kiss turned more passionate. His tongue dipped into my awaiting mouth while his hands roamed over my bare back.

I moaned at the feeling of Edward's cold fingers and the warm sun both lingering on my skin. It was the perfect combination and made me lightly bounce on Edward's lap. "Oh Bella you have no idea what that does to me," he groaned in my ear.

Trying to be innocent, I bounced against his erection yet again imitating what we would do after my panties were removed. Edward's fingers dug into my back enough that I could feel, but not enough to cause me pain. "I know that was no mistake," he grunted and grabbed my hips, bringing me down on him again.

It was my turn to moan in frustration as his hips bucked forward. But before I had the chance to remove my favorite panties, I heard a ripping sound and felt a cool breeze. I caught my breath and opened my eyes in wonder. "Did you just rip my favorite pair of underwear?"

"I'll buy you new ones. I just can't take not being inside you anymore." And with that, I felt the tip of his ready penis at my entrance. I lowered onto him and cried out in pleasure.

Edward let out a shattering moan and thrust into me as I pushed down onto him. When I rose up, Edward gently kissed each breast and then my lips. Our rhythm continued as our tongues fought. I took a break for air and moaned. "Edward, Edward, yes, I'm almost there, just a little bit more."

Knowing that I enjoyed him talking dirty, Edward pressed his lips to my ear and whispered. "Cum for me beautiful. Let me see you climax while you bounce on my lap." With a final thrust, I fell over the edge and screamed in ecstasy. Edward came with me at the exact moment.

We stayed connected as I placed my forehead on his heaving chest. It took longer than usual for us to regain control. When we finally did, Edward picked me up and set me next to him.

"This meadow has been with us through a lot," he commented. "This is the place that I knew I would never hurt you, the place we got married, the place we made love."

My eyes began to tear up at his sentiment which Edward immediately noticed. "Oh Bella, what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

I pressed my face to his shoulder and let stray tears run. "No," I sniffled. "I was just thinking about how happy I am right now. I'm so lucky to have you and I can't wait to be with you for the rest of our lives." My voice cracked as I continued. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much Edward."

Edward rocked me and murmured. "My lovely Bella, I could never live without you. We will have such wonderful lives, especially when you are changed. I love you with all my being and I will for the rest of eternity."

We lay together, still naked, until the skies darkened and fat raindrops fell onto our skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: All the reviews have been so great, thanks! I really liked this chapter and I hope everyone does too :) Reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

The rain quickly became a downpour that soaked me to the bone. Edward I threw our clothes on, but I had to go without panties thanks to his impatience. We didn't speak as I climbed atop his back and he ran through the forest.

I've never experienced running in such a storm, but it's definitely something I don't want to try again. My wet hair slapped my face and the cold raindrops stung my blinking eyes. I closed them, trying to forget about my whizzing surroundings.

"Bella," Edward murmured while lightly touching my hair. "We're at the car. Hurry, jump in." I did as I was told and hopped into the front seat. I could only imagine what I looked like right now. My dripping hair fell across my face, I had goose bumps on each area of my bare skin, and I was shivering so much that my teeth were chattering.

Edward quickly joined me and reached into the backseat for a blanket. I grabbed it and relished in its warmth. "Thanks," I managed to chatter. He only smiled and brushed my stringy hair from my face.

As soon as Edward put the keys in the ignition, I cranked the heat to the highest setting. "I'm so sorry," he fervently apologized. "I should have kept a better eye on the weather. I didn't expect the rain to be so sudden." I could see the concern in his eyes and smiled.

"Edward, it's alright. The heat and blanket are already making me feel warmer," I reassured. "Please don't worry."

"I would hug you, but I don't think that would help very much."

I teasingly shook my head and removed the blanket so I could move to Edward's lap. I wasn't nearly as cold anymore, the vents blew plenty of warm air onto my skin and I felt almost normal. He opened his arms with caution and checked to make sure I was no longer shivering. As his eyes traveled my body, they came to an abrupt stop at my chest.

I looked down to see my nipples protruding through the thin fabric of my now practically see through shirt. We were in such a hurry to escape the rain, that I forgot my bra. I shifted to get comfortable on Edward's lap and felt his hardness digging into my thigh.

My position wasn't very innocent considering I was basically straddling him in the driver's seat. I blushed and Edward finally looked at my face. "A-are you sure you're warm enough?" Edward stuttered.

I would never get enough of a stuttering Edward. His speech was usually so eloquent and gentlemanlike that it took a lot for him to stray.

My body was actually getting a bit too warm, whether it was from the lust filled look in Edward's eyes or the heat blasting onto my skin, I couldn't tell. I could feel my hair frizzing and tried to push it down. As I lifted my arms, my breasts strained against the fabric directly into Edward's face.

Obviously losing control, Edward leaned forward and kissed the tip of one erect nipple. I gasped in surprise and dropped my arms. "Didn't get enough in the meadow?" I breathily asked.

"I never get enough of you," Edward replied and kissed my other breast. I unconsciously squeezed his thighs with my knees as the pleasure ran through me. "Ugh, Bella, you're making this extremely difficult for me to resist."

"Then why resist?" I murmured into his ear dropped my hand to the bulge forming in his jeans. I lightly stroked him through the material and he shuttered.

"You-you're cold," he stammered.

"Actually, I am feeling pretty hot right now," I boldly stated. My hand tentatively played with Edward's zipper and after hearing no objections, I unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. I dipped my hand in his boxers and grasped his erection. Edward pushed his head into my shoulder and roughly grabbed the steering wheel.

"Oh, Bella!" he groaned and removed his hands to tease my nipples. I continued to stroke as he kissed and sucked my breasts. "How about we carry on with this in the backseat?"

I nodded and crawled to the back. Edward followed and gently pushed my damp body onto the leather interior. Edward's clothing was also wet, but considering he is always cold, it didn't bother him. His hands pushed my shirt up my stomach until I helped him lift it over my head.

He captured my lips with his and pressed a very small amount of his body weight onto me. The feel of his wet t-shirt against my naked chest was wonderful, but I wanted more. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he removed it.

For the longest time we laid in the backseat and let our tongues interact with each other. It could have been 5 minutes, it could have been 20, but I could no longer take the tightening of my abdomen. I pushed my hips to Edward's in hopes he would remove our last articles of clothing. Getting my hint, he swiftly removed his boxers and jeans, leaving me in my clingy shorts.

I felt his cold fingers undo the button and play with the skin now exposed. Quick gasps escaped my mouth as he lowered the shorts to my ankles and slipped a frigid finger into my opening. I pushed into his hand and felt him add another finger. Just when I was beginning to feel relief, he pulled them out and replaced them with his erect penis.

We both let out noisy moans at the contact and began thrusting. Edward pumped into me with enough force to rock the car. I grabbed onto the door handle and pushed myself down onto him. I heard Edward let out a hiss of pleasure and watched as he kissed my aching nipples. Since I was already so close to the edge, I lost it and felt pure bliss invade my body. Edward felt my walls tighten around him and grunted one final time.

My body felt limp as Edward slipped out and laid his head on my chest. I couldn't resist running my fingers through his tousled hair as his cool breath blew across my breasts. We didn't speak in fear of ruining our perfect moment, so I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When I awoke, the blanket I was using earlier was wrapped around my body and I was relocated to the front seat. My head was leaning against the window and I watched the dark scenery rush by. "I see my sleeping beauty has awoken," Edward said with a grin.

I turned my head to see a shirtless Edward studying me. "Mm yeah, how long was I asleep?"

"Only for about an hour. I let you sleep a bit in the backseat because you are just so beautiful when you're dreaming."

Uh oh. "I wasn't talking again was I? I wasn't even asleep that long," I blabbed.

Edward laughed and stroked my cheek with his icy thumb. "Unfortunately, you weren't speaking. I will just have to wait until tonight to witness that."

I sighed and stretched my arms as the blanket fell away exposing my naked body. "Jeez, I'm still naked?!" I asked in horror. Good thing it was dark out or else I would have given other motorists quite the view.

"Well I didn't see the point of redressing you without any undergarments. That would have been rather uncomfortable. Don't you agree?" I could see the smirk on Edward's face as he turned back to the road.

"Yeah, sure. Thank you so much for your consideration," I huffed in annoyance. Edward glanced at my expression and let out a hearty laugh.

"You look so cute when you pout." I just rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm. I knew it would do no damage, but he got the idea. "Would you like something to eat while we are out? We could stop at a fast food place and grab something."

"Oh and can I got hot chocolate?!" I immaturely asked. Edward chuckled and nodded in response. We pulled up to the local fast food restaurant and Edward looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, one cheeseburger with a large fries and a large hot chocolate. Don't forget whipped cream," I excitedly added. I could see Edward's distaste at the human food, but he went along and ordered it. As we pulled up to the pay window, the girl at the register stopped in the middle of her sentence when she got an eyeful of _my_ Edward. Why couldn't he have at least put a shirt on?

"Um, that will uh, be 12.85," she stuttered while still staring at my husband. If I wasn't naked under this blanket I would have openly claimed him as mine.

Edward smiled and I swear the girl almost fainted. Been there done that. He handed her the money and she fumbled with the change. "Thanks so much," he said and pulled forward.

As we waited for the car in front of us, I saw a small stampede of girls in fast food uniforms run to the pick up window. Shit.

"Edward, you did see all those girls rush to the window, right?" I asked while clutching the blanket closer to my body.

"No, I must have missed it. They probably have a large order to put together. Nobody will be staring at you."

"It's not me I'm worried about! They want to see _you_," I stressed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Here, watch." We slowly pulled up to the window to the stares of at least 8 teenage girls. Their eyes widened when they saw Edward and his naked chest. They must have been thinking crude thoughts, for Edward pinched the bridge of his noise and took a deep breath.

"Hello ladies," he politely greeted. "Is our order ready?" One of them slowly nodded and handed Edward the bag of food. "Thank you, but we also ordered a hot chocolate." The same girl hesitantly gave him the steaming cup and smiled. "Have a nice night," Edward muttered and quickly pressed on the gas.

I smiled in triumph. "I told you! What were they thinking?"

Edward cringed and tightly pressed his lips together. "It was rather hard to tell. All of their thoughts were jumbled and juvenile, but basically centered around my chest and the rest of my, um, body."

I laughed and decided to let him off the hook. Taking a sip of my hot chocolate I realized that there wasn't any whipped cream on it. "Edward, they forgot the whipped cream." I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip.

He frowned and chuckled at my disappointed expression. "I'm sorry Bella, but no amount of your cute pouting will make me drive back to those girls."

He leaned in and kissed my protruding bottom lip, making me forget all about the silly whipped cream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

Not realizing how hungry I actually was, I finished eating before we reached the house. Edward didn't even fuss about the food in his Volvo. "Mmm," I sighed while leaning against the warm leather seat. "What time is it?"

"It's almost midnight. You must be exhausted," Edward remarked while stopping the car and opening my door. I didn't object when he picked me up and carried me inside, I was tired.

"I need to take a shower before I go to bed. I feel dirty and sticky from our adventures today," I smirked. "Why don't you join me? You're looking pretty grimy yourself." I wanted to take a shower with Edward for a non innocent reason, but he did have a few streaks of dirt across his perfect face. He walked directly into the bathroom and set me on the sink. "I take it you accept my proposal," I giggled, suddenly not so tired anymore.

Edward flashed me his infamous crooked grin and turned on the water. "Of course I accept. I could never deny you anything." I knew he was referring to more than what we would do in the shower and smiled at my impending change. We had tomorrow to ourselves, but then it was time. Time for me to be Edward's equal in everyway possible. My thoughts were scattered when a very naked Edward appeared in front of me. "Let me help you remove that blanket."

As the blanket fluttered to the ground, Edward appraised my body. "I can never get over how lucky I am to have you. You are perfect." The blood quickly rushed to my cheeks and I decided to be bold. I strutted into the shower, swaying my hips as I went. Edward let out a low growl, so low that I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not and roughly pushed me against the tiled interior. Tonight wouldn't be gentle lovemaking; it would be full out sex.

The water was quickly steaming up the mirrors as Edward shut the glass door and attacked my lips. We were both slick from the moisture, which only made it more erotic. "Uh, Bella," Edward grunted while sliding down my body and stopping at my wet center. Water pelted at my chest, making my nipples become fully erect. "Let me please you."

I had no objections and simply pushed his head nearer to my need. This was a first for us, but I no longer felt shy as Edward's tongue slipped between my folds. My moan echoed throughout the bathroom and I clutched his hair with all the power I possessed. "Oh Edward! Keep going!" I shouted as he added a finger. My legs were shaking and I curled my toes at the intense pleasure surging throughout my body.

Edward removed his finger and gripped my thighs, spreading them further apart. I yelled when his tongue fully entered me, only to pull out and push back in. My eyes shut as I came in Edward's awaiting mouth. "You taste so delicious, Bella," he groaned while standing up straight and pressing his erection into my stomach.

"I lo-love when you talk to me that way," I panted and squeezed his thick arousal.

"Uh! Like what?" he groaned in my ear. "Like if I said your juices tasted so sweet as they dripped from your wet core."

I almost came at his bold language alone. "Yes, just like that. It's so, so sexy," I huskily replied. Edward looked like a sex God as the water slid down his sculpted chest and shoulders. I wanted to follow each drop of water with my tongue, but he didn't give me much of a chance as he lifted me so my head was equal to his shoulders. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked while pressing the tip of his erection to my entrance. I nodded and pushed down so I fully engulfed him. "Damn it Bella! You're so tight!" I bit his shoulder and roughly rotated my hips.

"Harder!" I moaned while clutching at his slippery back. He grunted and thrust harder into me. This position allowed him to reach deeper than ever before and was definitely turning into one of my favorites. I steadied my hands on Edward's shoulders and lifted myself only to drop back down onto him.

Edward reached between us and massaged my right nipple, sending me over the edge. I screamed and felt Edward cum with me. I unlocked my ankles from his waist and shakily stood under the warm spray of water. "That was something else," I sighed.

Edward chuckled and gently massaged my scalp with my favorite strawberry shampoo. As he rinsed my hair, I relaxed into his protective embrace. We took our time cleaning each other until the water became lukewarm. Edward picked me up, wrapping me in another fluffy white towel. I motioned for him to let me stand and took another towel to dry him with. There was nothing sexual as we dried each other's bodies, only pure love.

Edward kissed my nose and led us back to our room. "What would you like to wear to bed?" he asked while shifting toward our closet.

"Surprise me." He laughed and picked out a lavender slip that reached mid thigh. I dropped my towel while he gently slipped it onto my body. The slip didn't leave much to the imagination, for I could see the outline of my nipples if I moved just right. I silently watched Edward rummage through his drawers for a pair of boxers. He looked unbelievably sexy in just a white towel that was slowly falling down his hips. I would have pounced on him if I weren't so tired.

As I snuggled into bed, Edward slipped in next to me wearing a pair of red silk boxers. I began to wonder if silk was the only material boxers he owned. He wrapped a chilly arm around my waist and I placed my head on his hard chest. His body always felt so right, not too hard or cold. "We have one more full day to ourselves," I said while tracing random designs on his bare chest.

His chest rumbled as he spoke. "Yes, and then everyone returns home. Are you sure you are ready to really be changed, Bella? You could go to college for awhile and experience it as a human," he suggested while playing idly with my damp hair.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life. Let's keep to our promise and not worry about this until the family returns home. We have time to plan things out. I just want my last day alone with you worry free," I murmured, drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Bella." I heard Edward whisper before I fell asleep in his arms.

**AN: They just have sex everywhere in this story ;) I'm actually running low on places for them to "do the deed" haha so if anyone has a specific place in mind, let me know. The reviews have been amazing! Thanks so much! Keep them coming, they're really appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got so many great suggestions and I plan on using a lot of them. This chapter doesn't feel like one of my best, but who knows. It is basically one big lemon :) Haha so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

I awoke the next morning to soft kisses being placed across my back. "Mmm, I could get used to waking up like this," I muttered while rolling over to face Edward.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Good morning, love. I hope I didn't wake you up too early, I just didn't want to waste any bit of our day."

"I don't care when you wake me up," I said as I stretched. My knee accidently bumped Edward's crotch and I was surprised to find it already hard and ready. I giggled when Edward hissed at the contact. "Someone's eager this morning."

"Yes, but someone else seems to have very mature dreams. You're lucky you were so exhausted or else I would have woken you up." I groaned and could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Edward. What was I doing?" I hesitantly asked while inching my hand lower down his body.

"You were moaning my name while frequently touching yourself," he muttered, obviously sensing what I was about to do.

My hand slid into Edward's boxers and firmly grasped his rock hard penis. "Bella!" he hissed and raised his hips high off the bed. A smile stretched across my face as I straddled his muscular body and leaned down toward his ear.

"I'm so sorry for unintentionally teasing you," I whispered. "But let me show you my apologies." With my hand still wrapped around his erection, Edward nodded and gently bucked his hips. "Now now, Edward. Just wait and you will surely enjoy." My lavender slip had risen up to the small of my back and was giving a great view of my throbbing center.

"Oh please, Bella," Edward moaned. "You can do whatever you wish with me if you will just take off your slip." His lust filled eyes zeroed in on my erect nipples as I slowly removed my only article of clothing. I would show Edward how sorry I was.

"Alright, sit up against the headboard," I ordered in a rather impressive authoritative tone while releasing his penis. Edward positioned himself on the bed in vampire speed and swiftly settled me onto his lap. "Good," I praised. "Now I want you to refrain from touching me while I pleasure you. Grab at the sheets or whatever you need, but keep your hands away."

Edward looked appalled. "You can't expect me to _not_ touch you! That brings me pleasure," he sighed.

I contained a laugh and scooted so my entrance was hovering directly over Edward's clothed erection. "I will tell you when you may touch me," I allowed and began eagerly pulling down his boxers. Edward moaned in defeat when my warm hand seized his freezing penis. He roughly clutched the delicate sheets, creating small rips where his fingers met the fabric. Oh well, we can always buy new ones.

I moved my body in between his sculpted legs and dipped my head to his hard member. "Oh Bella!" Edward groaned as I took him into my awaiting mouth. I couldn't reach all of Edward's manhood, so I squeezed what was left with my fingers. "Damn it, please," he gasped. "Don't stop." In response, I swirled my tongue on his wide tip and began a pumping motion. Edward's hips bucked while his head rolled back against the headboard.

As I felt Edward nearing his end, I gave one final pump and hollowed out my cheeks. I heard the sheets tearing as Edward released his cold fluid into my mouth. "Jesus, Bella," he panted. "I didn't get to touch you."

I smirked and motioned for him to close his legs. "We aren't exactly done yet," I whispered and straddled the top of his thighs. "You're now allowed to touch as much as you want."

Edward growled and roughly grabbed my hips. He lifted my body so my wet center was settled above his ready member and dropped me. "Edward! Oh, Edward!" I moaned as he eagerly thrust into me.

"Bella," he grunted and moved one hand to cup my breast. I ached for him to touch my raised nipple, but he teased the area around it instead, purposely avoiding my need. I bounced on Edward's lap and felt him shutter beneath me. "Do that again," he commanded. "I love seeing your round breasts bounce while you ride me."

I obeyed Edward's demand and rocked back and forth, moaning as his eyes took in my sensitive breasts. Finally, Edward cracked and rubbed his palm against my nipple. "Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed as he thrust once more into my tight body. I came while violently gripping his marble shoulders and screaming in pleasure.

Edward was close to coming his second time that morning, so I dug my nails into his granite thighs and bounced on top of him. Seconds later, Edward climaxed while falling back against the headboard. I removed myself from his lap and covered my exposed body with the now tattered sheet. "Jeez, Edward," I giggled while emphasizing the holes in the fabric. "You really got excited."

He grinned and stroked my messy hair. "Of course I got excited," he whispered huskily. "I am always excited whenever you are around. In fact, I often daydream about what I would like to do to you."

I sat up, still trying to cover myself with the torn sheet, and raised an eyebrow. "Edward Cullen has fantasies?" I asked in slight amazement. "Why don't you tell me one?"

Edward grimaced and if he could blush, I'm sure he would have been dark red. "I don't want you to think I am some kind of animal," he muttered, his eyes dropping to the floor.

"I would never think such a thing, Edward! I have fantasies too," I reassured while idly running my hand up and down his bicep.

"Please share, my lovely wife. I would love to hear your fantasies," he said, trying to avoid telling me one of his own.

I laughed and cocked my head to the side. "I asked first, so be a gentleman and tell me one little fantasy."

Edward took a deep unneeded breathe and gazed into my eyes. "Alright, but I completely understand if you want me to stop." I simply rolled my eyes and encouraged him to go on. "Well, it starts off with us having the house completely to ourselves, as we do now. You would be somewhere else in the house, while I sit and begin to play your lullaby on the piano. I would intend for you to follow the soft notes and you do, only naked. Instead of sitting down on the piano bench, you choose my lap. I try to concentrate on your lullaby, but you give me a passionate kiss that makes me immediately harden. You would feel the growing bulge in my pants and lightly cup it." Edward was becoming more animated in his fantasy, and began to lean forward in excitement.

"I would moan in pleasure while you continue your sweet torture on my hardening penis. I would continue to play, but your actions make it too difficult for me to concentrate. You break away for breath and seductively bite your bottom lip, motioning that we continue on the top of my piano. Unexpectedly, I would throw you over my shoulder and gently lay you on the glossy piano top." By this point, I felt myself becoming more and more aroused at the idea of sex on Edward's prized piano and tried to cross my legs for relief. Edward noticed, smirked, and continued with his fantasy.

"I would drop my pants so that they fall to my ankles and crawl on top of your fully aroused body. You would scream in pleasure while I plunge into your wet entrance and slowly pull out. I would thrust back into you, rocking the piano, and reenter. Your nails would scratch down my back while I tease your clit with my thumb. We would both climax at the same time and I would pull out, only to resume playing your lullaby."

I was breathing heavily at Edward's unexpected fantasy. "And, um, where would I be at the end?"

Edward chuckled and whispered into my ear. "You would continue to lay naked atop my piano."

I blushed and looked down to see Edward's erection peeking through the sheets. Gathering my courage, I covered myself in the sheet and walked to the door. "Why not try and make your fantasy a reality?" I seductively murmured.

Edward grinned crookedly and fixated on the large hole near my breast. "I'll give you a head start. 1..2..3," and he pounced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

Edward humored my attempt at escaping until we reached the stairs, then he scooped me up into his strong arms. "Where do you think you're running off to?" he whispered while his hands tried to pull away the sheet. I quickly glanced at his naked body and giggled. "Let's go play a little piano, shall we?"

I nodded and slowly exposed my thigh to Edward's hungry gaze. He stared at my naked leg before flying down the stairs and setting me gently atop his piano. My sheet fluttered to the ground as I positioned myself comfortably. "Go ahead, Edward," I murmured. "Play."

"I will only play under one condition," he stated while moving his face inches from mine. I desperately wanted to kiss his lips, but I restrained myself and looked into his sparkling eyes. "Lay down so your body is spread across the top. I want to be able to play and look at your stunning features." I blushed and pushed myself farther back on the piano top. It was slightly chilly, but I was used to the cold. It only made me more aroused.

"How's this?" I asked while spreading my legs and lying on my back. My arms were stretched above my head to enhance my chest and my feet fell over the piano's edge.

"Perfect," he sighed and sat on the matching black bench. Edward played the first note and I closed my eyes. I could feel his gaze sweeping across my body, but I didn't care at the moment. I concentrated on Edward playing my lullaby, naked. My arousal was beginning to intensify at the images I was creating in my mind. I sighed and casually brought my hand to stroke my breast. "Damn it, Bella," he nearly moaned. "You're making it very difficult for me not to take you right now."

I didn't respond, instead I opened my eyes and glanced in Edward's direction. His fingers were soaring across the keys while he ogled my naked body. My arousal was becoming uncomfortable, so I tried creating friction with my thighs. "Edward, please," I groaned. "I need you."

He immediately stopped playing and appeared at my side. "What do you need my dear, Bella?"

I scooted my body closer to the edge and sat up. "I just need you," I practically begged.

Edward pulled me against him and wrapped my legs around his waist. "You have to tell me," he huskily commanded. "Tell me what you want me to do."

His games were beginning to take a toll on me, so I bit his earlobe and muttered. "I want you inside me. I want you to lay me across this piano and claim me as yours."

"That can be arranged." With that, he pushed me so my body was once again flat and climbed on top of me. I leaned up and roughly attached my mouth to his while he thrust his full length into me. "Oh Bella," he gasped and began to pump. My legs instinctively wrapped around him which only increased his depth.

"Ah, ah!" I groaned while lifting my hips to meet Edward's. The piano was wobbling, but neither of us cared.

"I love to be inside you," Edward moaned and forcefully bucked his hips. "You're always so ready and wet for me." I closed my eyes and arched my back, already feeling on the edge of pleasure. "No, Bella. Look at me while I thrust into you," he commanded and dipped his head kiss my breasts. "Say my name. I want to hear my name leave your swollen lips."

I resisted closing my eyes at Edward's commanding tone. There was nothing sexier than a commanding Edward. "Ed-Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm came over me in one powerful wave.

"That's a good girl," he praised. Edward's thrusts were getting longer, which only meaning he was close. I leaned forward to tease his nipple with my teeth and successfully made him cum. His body dropped and shuttered on top of me while I stroked his smooth back.

I ran my fingers through Edward's hair and moved his head so it was placed above my breast. "Was this as good as your fantasy?" I asked and lightly ran my other hand down his arm.

"That was so much better than anything I have ever imagined. You are unbelievable for wanting to do such a thing with me. I was sure you would be disgusted."

I kissed his head and continued to play with his hair. "I would never be disgusted, Edward. I am always open to trying new things with you."

He chuckled and hopped off the piano. "That's good to know for future reference. Now, let's go get you some food." I smiled and rewrapped myself in the torn sheet, following Edward into the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I will never understand why Edward can cook so well when he can't even eat. I was already on my second helping of his delicious blueberry pancakes. However, he still held his odd fascination of watching me eat. It wouldn't be so bad if he was still naked, but he had insisted on getting us clothed. Something about not being able to resist me...he is so absurd.

As I lifted another bite of the heavenly pancake, a big drop of syrup fell onto my oversized shirt. "Darn it," I muttered while reaching for my napkin. Edward chuckled and continued to watch me "be human." I was too busy glaring in his direction that I didn't notice the close proximity of my orange juice and knocked it all over me. "Damn it!" I cursed and jumped up from the table. My hip tapped the fallen glass, resulting in it crashing on top of my bare foot.

"Bella!" Edward yelled while jumping up to catch me before I hit the ground. I could tell my foot was bleeding and tried to push Edward away.

"I'm fine, Edward. Please go for a minute, I will take care of this," I gasped as the smell of blood reached my nose. I hesitantly glanced down to see a large cut across my big toe, otherwise everything looked fine.

"I'm alright, Bella. Here sit." Edward set me onto a nearby chair and lifted my injured foot. "I'll go get the first aid kit and fix you up. Just don't breathe in through your nose," he said and gently kissed my forehead. I nodded and shut my eyes.

Seconds later, I felt cold hands run across my foot. "Edward, are you sure you can handle this?" I asked tentatively. I opened an eye to see Edward putting a bandage over my cut. How did he do that so fast?

"I am and was completely fine. It was only a small gash that needed slight pressure to stop the bleeding." He grinned crookedly and laughed. "Of course _you're _looking a bit disheveled."

I glanced down at my damp t-shirt. "Yuck," I muttered. "This needs washed."

I stood from the chair and was promptly picked up. "You can't walk in your condition," Edward teasingly scolded. "I will carry you to your destinations from now on."

I sighed. "This is just an excuse for you to carry me without some kind of complaint, isn't it?"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I don't really need an excuse to carry you, but if one is offered…" I just laughed and decided to give up. "Where to my lovely wife?"

"The washing machine," I giggled, suddenly getting a very tempting idea.

**AN: I'm sure some of you can see where this might go ;) I will give credit next chapter, but for now I hope everyone enjoyed this one haha. The reviews have been amazing! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I give the credit for this chapter to TwilightDreamer989. This was a great idea and I hope you like it :) I also want to thank anyone who mentioned the piano haha. There were a few people who suggested it and I wouldn't have thought of it myself. The reviews for last chapter were amazing, the most so far for this story. Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Why don't we just get you a new shirt?" Edward asked in confusion. "We don't have to do wash right now."

I shook my head and motioned for him to continue walking. "Trust me, Edward. This will be worth your while."

His eyes lit up in understanding as we entered the laundry room. "Are you suggesting sex on a washing machine?"

"Exactly," I murmured as we reached our destination. "Now, sit on top it and I can give you a little show."

"A show?" Edward asked while gracefully hopping onto the washing machine.

"How else do you expect me to undress? When I finish, you can pick me up and we can have our own fun." I backed up from the machine and gave Edward what I hoped was a seductive glance.

"Oh God, Bella," he muttered while positioning his back against the wall.

I grinned and brought my hands down to the hem of my soiled shirt. I lifted it inch by inch until my chest was revealed. "Mmm," I moaned while completely removing it. "Do you like what you see?"

"More than you know," Edward panted and brought a hand down to cup his erection. My eyes widened and my breathing increased as he began to stroke himself through the fabric. "See what you do to me, Bella?" Edward groaned. "If I wasn't so interested in the rest of the show, I would take you right now."

Oh my God. I was in a daze as Edward continued to pleasure himself in front of me. "Um, well, alright," I muttered and closed my eyes to regain some composure. As I began to feel calmer, I opened my eyes and brought my hands to the edge of my panties. I bent over so my hair covered my breasts and dropped my last piece of clothing to the floor. "Ah, Edward," I moaned and walked toward him, swaying my hips with each step.

"Want me to turn on the machine?" he grunted while removing his hand and staring intently at my breasts. I nodded and quickly threw my shirt in the washer. I needed to touch Edward, soon.

The appliance immediately rumbled to life as Edward turned the knobs to their highest setting. "Yes," I groaned while he picked me up and set me on his enlarged member. The shaking of the machine and the feel of Edward's hard penis was almost enough to make me orgasm. "Touch yourself again," I commanded and pulled at his boxers. "Please."

"Whatever you say, Bella," he growled while throwing his boxers to the floor. "Your beauty makes me so hard, that I need relief." He brought his hand to grasp his erection and pumped. "Oh, Bella!" he cried. "I- I wish it was you doing this to me."

That was all I needed to hear. I placed my warm hand over his cold one and followed his pace. "Oh Edward, I can't take it anymore," I groaned while my wet center hovered over his enlarged manhood.

"Come on, love," he grunted and swiftly brought my hips down onto him.

"Yes!" I screamed as I experienced the vibration of the machine underneath us. It was unlike any sensation and made me claw at Edward's shoulders for support. "Oh Edward!"

"Bella!" He groaned and thrust his length further into me. My breasts bounced directly in front of Edward's face as I pushed myself down and up. "Keep going, I want to feel your walls tighten around me."

I roughly bounced on his lap and attacked his lips. Our tongues battled for dominance as Edward's chilly fingers played with my hardened nipples. Beginning to feel lightheaded, I broke away and placed my forehead against his. The washing machine rumbled violently beneath us, signaling that it was reaching its highest level. "Edward!" I moaned and dropped myself one more time before reaching my mind-blowing orgasm. I could feel my walls clench around Edward's throbbing penis and cried out once more.

"Oh, that's it, Bella. I c-cant wait anymore." Edward leaned into the crook of my neck and released his cold fluid into me. I watched him shake and then finally relax. The washer beeped and slowed down, indicating its end cycle.

Edward gently pulled out and settled me against his chest. "I can't believe we just had sex on a washing machine," I giggled, still out of breath.

I felt Edward's chuckle as he kissed the top of my head. "I can't believe it was my innocent Bella's idea." I blushed and buried my face into his bare chest. Good thing we were the only ones home, or else it would have been quite embarrassing to explain why we were naked on top of the washing machine. Then a thought hit me.

"Um, Edward?" I asked hesitantly. My pulse began to quicken and I turned to face him.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you think Alice has, um, seen us?" I asked while looking anywhere but at Edward.

I felt a cold finger slip under my chin and tilt my face up. "Well, to be honest, it is very likely she saw _something_," he admitted. My face reddened further and I groaned. "I highly doubt she would tell anyone though."

"But she will probably tell Jasper, who will tell Emmet, who will tell Rosalie. Then, Emmet will make fun of me mercilessly." I tried to move my head, but had no luck.

"My dear Bella, I promise that I will not let Emmet taunt you. If I have to, I will throw him through a wall." I laughed and looked into Edward's eyes. "See," he grinned. "It won't be that bad."

I sighed. I didn't doubt Edward's sincerity about throwing Emmet through a wall, but it didn't change the fact that he would know just where we had sex. And we had sex pretty much everywhere… "Alright," I agreed, somewhat skeptically.

Edward gracefully leapt to the ground and helped me after. "You're shirt needs to be dried," he stated while placing it into the drier. "Would you like me to get you another one of my shirts?" I nodded and grinned. I loved getting Edward's shirts fresh from his closet, they smelled just like him.

I watched him redress into his boxers and frowned. "I wish you wouldn't put them back on," I whined.

Edward stopped midway and slyly glanced at me. "Is that so?" he questioned while dropping them back to the floor. "I suppose I could go without them for awhile, if it would make my beautiful wife happy."

I laughed and blushed at my request. "Well, um, that would make me, uh, happy," I confessed.

Edward kicked his boxers to the side and stepped towards me. "You know what would make _me_ happy?" He asked while showing off his crooked grin.

I stared directly into his topaz eyes as I answered hesitantly. "What?"

"If you would remain nude with me."

I gulped. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter is a bit different from what I originally intended. Last night when I was writing it, I got a review from ohmadison with some great suggestions. It was too tempting not to use now, so I decided to save my idea for the next chapter haha. So thanks ohmadison :) **

**Also, the reviews have been amazing! I never thought I would get even near 150 for this story. Thanks so much everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"You want me to be naked for the rest of the day?" I whined while jutting out my bottom lip. I hope my pout can get me out of this…

"It only seems reasonable considering I will be nude also. Fair is fair," he smirked as his eyes swept over my body. "And as much as I love your pout, it's not going to work."

I sighed and dropped my eyes. "Fine, but only for a few hours. I'm not entirely comfortable being naked for that long as it is."

Edward pulled me toward him and used a cold finger to lift my head. "Why won't you believe me when I tell you how utterly beautiful you are? If it makes you that uncomfortable, you can get dressed. I won't mind at all." His voice sounded so sincere that my eyes flooded with tears. How did I get so lucky to have him?

At the sight of my tears, Edward's face scrunched up in concern. "I'm fine," I sniffled while wiping at the corners of my eyes. "It's just that I can't get over how lucky I am to have you."

"Oh Bella," he whispered and kissed my forehead. "I am lucky to have _you._ Now, do you want me to get some clothing or will you be joining me in the nude today?"

"I'll be joining you," I laughed while looking into Edward's sparkling topaz eyes.

"Good, because I bought a few things that you might enjoy."

"You don't have to buy me anything," I scolded.

"It's just some food, Bella. I figure that you might be a bit hungry and we could make an ice cream sundae. How does that sound?" Edward had a mischievous glint in his eye that told me he wanted more than to watch me eat ice cream.

"Um alright?" I answered questioningly. "I could always go for some ice cream."

Edward grinned and picked me up bridal style. "That's what I thought."

When we reached the kitchen, Edward actually let me stand. I knew there was still something I was missing, but decided to go along with it anyway. "Okay, where's the stuff?" Within seconds the counter was flooded with ice cream and toppings. "A _few things_?" I asked in shock. "A few things would have been two tubs of ice cream and some chocolate syrup. Not enough to open our own shop!"

Edward simply laughed and picked up one of the multiple bottles of chocolate syrup. "Alice helped, so you can put some blame onto her. There are so many brands and different flavors that it is very difficult to pick."

I took a deep breathe and smiled in spite of the ridiculous amount of ice cream that was before me. "Okay, what flavors are there?"

"Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough, mint, chocolate marshmallow…"

"Never mind," I interrupted while placing a finger to Edward's lips. "I will just look myself." As I reached for a carton of some flavor, my thigh accidently brushed across Edward's manhood.

"Oh," he gasped in surprise and smiled down at me. Instead of moving my thigh, I deliberately brushed across him again. I felt him immediately harden against my naked skin. "Bella, Bella," he groaned.

"Were ice cream sundaes all that you had in mind?" I asked while lightly running my thigh across his erection.

"Um, well," he stammered while trying to gain some control of his thoughts. "I suppose it wasn't, um, the only thing I was hoping for."

I smirked and grabbed the bottle of syrup from his hand. "Hmm, what were you hoping for? Did it have something to do with chocolate?"

"P-possibly," he gasped as I continued to tease his erection. "You said you were open to trying other things, and well, I thought of this."

It was a once in a lifetime experience to see Edward stumble for words. "It's a very interesting thought," I admitted and opened the chocolate syrup bottle. "But you don't mind the food?"

"Not if you would lick it off of me," he boldly answered.

I felt my pulse quicken and took several deep breathes. "Okay," I huskily agreed. "Lay down." Edward obediently sat on the expensive hardwood floor and waited for my next command. I snatched a tub of ice cream and the syrup, before kneeling on the floor. "Mmm vanilla. My favorite," I whispered while removing the lid. I dipped a finger into the soft ice cream and brought it to my lips.

"Jesus, Bella," Edward groaned as he reached for me.

"Not yet," I said and swatted his hand away. I licked the remaining ice cream off my finger and picked up the chocolate. "You'll enjoy this part." I squeezed little lines of syrup all over Edward's sculpted chest. When I reached his enlarged penis, I added a light amount to the tip.

"Bella," he moaned while unconsciously bucking his hips. I moved to straddle him and kissed his sugary chest. My tongue darted out and licked up a line of the chocolate. Edward closed his eyes while I continued my assault to his chest. "You have no idea what that feels like," he muttered.

The sight of Edward lying across the kitchen floor, wearing nothing but chocolate, sent my arousal into overdrive. I quickened my pace to his erection. "How does this feel?" I asked before wrapping my lips around his manhood.

"Oh, Bella!" he gasped as I licked at the chocolate surrounding his penis. "I can't take it much longer," he whimpered. Before I could even register how, I was under him "My turn."

Edward kissed across my bare chest until he reached my bellybutton and I felt a cold hand lightly run across my wet center. "I see you're ready for me," he whispered while one hand fondled my breast and the other teased my throbbing core.

"Yes, Edward," I gasped. I was about to protest when I felt his hands leave my body, but was immediately rewarded with him entering me. He roughly thrust in while I slid across the slippery floor. As his body touched mine, left over chocolate stuck to my exposed skin.

"Bella," he grunted while wrapping one of my legs around his waist. I arched off the ground in pleasure as he pumped deeper into me. "You're so close. I can feel it."

I gripped his shoulders and rhythmically rotated my hips. I was close, so close. "Keep going," I pleaded while rocking against him.

Edward leaned his head into my shoulder. "Cum, Bella," he grunted as his cool breathe floated across my skin. That was all it took for me to orgasm.

"Edward!" I screamed and loosened my legs. I faintly felt Edward gasp and release into me, but I was still too much in the midst of my orgasm to notice. I opened my eyes to watch him slowly pull out.

"Unbelievable," he panted and kissed me chastely on the lips. "You are unbelievable." I giggled and stood up, Edward soon followed. As I tried to take a step, I slipped on the slick floor. "Careful, Bella," he chuckled and set me up right.

"We sure made a mess," I stated. The floor was smeared with chocolate syrup and sometime during our escapade, the ice cream tub tipped over and melted.

"Yes, but it was so worth it," Edward sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

He was right, it was definitely worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay. The feedback from last chapter was great! I hope you don't find this chapter too boring compared to the last one haha. It's hard to beat an Edward sundae. The idea came from GinnyLovesHarry1995. I hope you like it :)**

**Also, I have a new poll in my profile. I would really appreciate it if everyone would vote so I could get an idea of what the favorites have been haha. I didn't realize all the places they have had sex until I had to go back and look them up :) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"You can't expect me to stay naked while I'm covered in sticky chocolate?" I asked in disgust. For the past five minutes I have argued to take a shower, but Edward keeps coming up with excuses as to why I should wait.

"It's not that sticky," he laughed while beginning to wipe up the counter.

"But it feels sticky to me!" I huffed in annoyance. Edward simply glanced at my disgruntled expression and chuckled. How could he find my discomfort so funny? "Fine, Edward," I growled. "I am going to take a shower whether you like it or not."

Before I had the chance to turn around and properly stalk off, Edward appeared in front of me. "I understand you are uncomfortable, but there is a reason I would like you to wait until I am finished cleaning up. You will get clean. I promise you that."

I could tell by Edward's earnest tone that it would be in my best interest to wait. "Alright," I sighed while sitting down on the nearest chair. "But will you use your vampire speed to clean?"

He responded with a crooked grin and ran to finish his earlier task. Within two minutes, Edward was standing triumphantly in front of me. "Done," he grinned and reached out to me. I happily moved into his cold arms.

"So can I get clean now?" I mumbled against his chest. In all honesty I could stay in Edward's arms all day, but the feeling of dried chocolate on my bare skin was hardly appealing.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "I suppose. How does a dip in the hot tub sound?"

I had only been in the Cullen's hot tub a few times, so I was surprised when he suggested it. "Sure, that sounds great. I'm guessing we won't be needing swimsuits?"

"You guess correctly," Edward laughed while loosening his arms. "If you still feel so self conscious, I will turn the jets on high."

"It's alright," I reassured. "Let's go!" Gripping Edward's hand, I led us to the large hot tub on the back porch. It could easily fit the whole Cullen family, but I guess that was the point. The warmth was the reason they had installed it to begin with.

Edward quickly unlatched the cover and turned on the jets. "Do you need help getting in?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered in delight and nodded. Edward gently picked me up and placed me into the bubbling water.

"Mmmm. This feels so good," I groaned and submerged my body beneath the water. The chocolate was already beginning to wash off which I was grateful for.

"Come here," Edward murmured while pulling me to sit on his lap. "I can't stand not touching you."

The contrast between Edward's freezing body and the warmth of the hot tub was surprisingly pleasurable. "I love you," I said while kissing his exposed shoulder. "This has been an amazing honeymoon."

"I love you so much my Bella, but our honeymoon isn't over yet. We still have the rest of the afternoon and tonight, I plan on making the most of it," he chuckled.

I knew what he was implying and smirked. "How do you plan on making the most of it?" I murmured while lightly nipping at his earlobe.

"For starters, I want to make you scream my name while I pleasure you under the steaming water of this hot tub," he replied huskily. "Then I want to see your flushed body writhe as you feel me inside of you."

"God, Edward," I moaned as his hands moved to cup my butt. "Show me."

"My pleasure," he growled while sliding a hand up my stomach. I moved to straddle his thighs and lifted my breasts out of the warm water. My nipples instantly reacted to the change in temperature and hardened. "So beautiful," Edward murmured as he tenderly kissed each peak.

The rushing jets made it difficult to see anything under the water, so I blindly searched for Edward's manhood. As I firmly grasped his erection, he let out a deafening moan. "I love hearing you moan my name," I whispered and quickly pumped him.

"Bella, no, stop," he panted and sent his cool breath across my chest. "I want to pleasure you." I loosened my grip, eager for whatever he had in mind. "Spread your legs further apart," he commanded. I obediently followed his orders and spread my legs as far as I comfortably could. "Mmm, good. Now just enjoy."

A cool finger traced my opening and slipped inside. "Oh Edward!" I moaned and rocked against him. I clenched my eyes shut and gasped for breath.

"Look at me, Bella." With effort, I managed to gaze directly into Edward's lust filled eyes. He added another finger and I gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure. "You're so tight and ready that I harden the second I touch you," he seductively panted while his fingers quickened their pace. I clutched at his shoulders and brought myself down further on his hand. The tightening in my stomach was almost painful, I needed my release!

"Please, Edward," I breathily begged. Edward swiftly removed his fingers and flipped our positions. I whimpered at the sudden loss.

"Soon, love," he reassured. The jets swirled the water more violently around us as Edward raised the level.

"Uhhh, that feels so good," I moaned as the water massaged my back. My chest arched out of the water and Edward appraised my bare torso.

"I need to be inside of you now," he groaned while wrapping my legs around his waist. He entered me with one powerful thrust. "Bella, you're so warm," he cried.

I could feel my body temperature rising from both the hot tub and Edward's greedy kisses. His tongue slipped into my mouth while my hips bucked against him. I met his tongue with my own and ran my fingers through his silky hair. We broke apart so I could breathe, but our hips didn't stop their rhythm.

"Edward!" I screamed, tilting my head back into the bubbling water. He placed one hand on my lower back and another on the edge of the hot tub.

"I'm going to cum," he admitted as his pace intensified.

"Yes, go Edward," I panted. It was rare he ever came before me, but I loved to see him explode in pleasure.

"Bella!" he moaned and released into me. The feeling of his cold fluid running through my heated body sent me over the edge. My grunts were indecipherable as I came right along with Edward. "I love you," he whispered as I tried to regulate my breathing.

I smiled and kissed his cheek in response. He slowly pulled out and lowered the jets to their minimum. His eyes fluttered across my body as I swam over to him. "What?" I hesitantly asked.

He smiled and placed his cool arms around my overheated body. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how happy I am that we decided to get this hot tub. I'll admit that ever since it was installed, it has been one of my fantasies to take you in it."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "What other fantasies do you have?"

"I've already mentioned two of mine," Edward slyly remarked. "Why don't you tell me one of yours?"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you one, are you?"

"You know me too well," Edward chuckled.

What would the harm be in telling him? "Well," I tentatively began. "I've always thought about…."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Wow, you guys really don't like cliff hangers huh? ;) I got a great response for last chapter even though I left everyone hanging on Bella's fantasy haha. Quite a few people suggested this idea, Nightmare and Dream, Ginnyloves Harry, and madison.h were the only ones I could find in the reviews. If there were more, I'm sorry but thanks! The reviews have been fantastic! I can't believe there are almost 200…..enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Well," I tentatively began. "I've always thought about Carlisle's, um, office." Edward's body tensed and I instantly regretted telling him. Why did I have to ruin everything? "Oh God, you probably think I'm a freak," I muttered and buried my face in my hands.

"Bella, I would never think of you as a 'freak'!" Edward scolded while shifting my body closer to his. "I was just shocked. That exact fantasy has crossed my mind several times, but I thought you might find it disgusting."

I sighed in relief and tilted my head to look at him. "Really?"

"In fact, why don't you explain to me how you imagined it? We can make your fantasy come true just as you made mine."

"I don't want you to feel as if you have to do this," I said uncertainly. As amazing as it would be, I didn't want Edward to do it just to please me.

Edward uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You still underestimate what kind of effect you have on me don't you? I _want_ to do anything and everything with you. I intend on fulfilling every fantasy you have and by no means does it feel like an obligation." I knew I was being silly, but Edward's reassurances made me feel much better. "Now, are you going to continue?" he asked playfully while running his cold fingers across my skin.

I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. There was no way I could look at Edward while doing this, I would probably faint or something equally embarrassing. "Ok,"

"Wait," he interrupted. "Please look at me, there is no reason to feel self conscious anymore."

Damn it, he was right. "Fine," I muttered and gazed directly at him. "You would be home alone, preferably in your room, as I enter the house in search of you. As I pass Carlisle's office, I notice that the doors are open and decide to peek inside. Even though I have been inside before, I want to admire the vast amounts of art and books. You would be able to smell my presence and wonder where I have gone off to."

As I take a break to gather my thoughts, Edward impatiently whined. "Yes, yes?"

"Patience," I smirked, gaining confidence from his obvious interest. "I would be so caught up in my thoughts that I wouldn't hear your approach. You would watch me from the doorway for several minutes before speaking. The sudden noise would frighten me and I would turn around in surprise while you chuckle. My cheeks would be flushed, just as you like them, and I would blush even further at being caught."

"Mmm, your delightful blush," Edward murmured and stroked my cheek.

"You would question why I am in the office," I continued. "I would give some excuse about looking at a book, but you wouldn't believe me. You would grin crookedly and stalk in my direction." I take another breath and innocently run a hand up Edward's thigh. "I would walk in reverse until my back hits the shelves. You're eyes would roam over my body as you inch closer and closer. As you run forward and grab me, the impact would make the shelves shake."

I could tell Edward was aroused by his heavy breathing. "It is becoming incredibly difficult for me to restrain myself right now," he throatily whispered. "I really would love to hear the rest of your fantasy, but I think we should resume this upstairs. In the office." Edward's voice was filled with so much lust that I could only nod in agreement. "Hold on, love."

He swiftly picked me up and jumped out of the still bubbling hot tub. As we reached the doors, Edward gently kicked them open and set me on my feet. "Shut the doors," I gasped, still unnerved from our sudden relocation.

"Whatever you say," Edward obliged and locked up the entrance. "Now what?"

Oh, he wanted me to finish my fantasy. "Well," I murmured seductively while backing up against the shelves. "You would kiss me so hard that my knees buckle beneath me."

Edward smirked and stalked forward just like I had imagined. His eyes flitted across my naked body and landed on my face. "So gorgeous," he whispered when finally reaching me. I could feel his cold breath on my skin as I opened my mouth to continue. Without warning, he attacked my lips and sent several books off the shelves in his haste.

"Mmm," I moaned and twisted my arms behind his neck.

"Keep going," he panted while running a hand down my body.

"You would wrap my legs around your waist so I don't collapse from pleasure. My back would be roughly pressed against the books as you free a hand to fondle my aching breast."

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned and nuzzled his face into my neck. He inhaled once before roughly entwining my legs around his waist. I gasped in surprise and arched my back. "How's this instead?"

Edward lowered his head to lightly kiss my erect nipple. "Yes," I groaned. "So much better." I felt him smile against my breast as he noticed my breathy tone. He rotated between kissing each breast several times before I couldn't take it anymore. "I can't stand it any longer, Edward," I groaned. "Just take me now."

"In good time," he hummed against my neck. "What would I do now?"

"Um, you would undress."

"Done," he chuckled and pressed against me to emphasize his point.

"You would slowly enter me as I clutch at your back. Your thrusts would get so intense that books fall off the shelves and clatter to the ground. Then we would move to the desk and continue," I hurriedly spoke. Enough talking, more touching.

"Are you ready for your fantasy to be fulfilled?" he asked while gradually pushing into my pulsing entrance. I gulped and nodded. As I felt myself fully engulf his rock hard member, my hands seized and pulled at his hair. "Uh, I love when you pull my hair," he groaned before roughly thrusting into me. "Actually, uh, I love anything you do with your hands."

Edward began pumping into me at a greater speed and just as I had imagined, books started slipping from the shelves. He placed a hand next to my head and supported my body with his other strong arm. "Edward!" I cried out as a book barely missed his head.

"The desk?" he panted.

"Yes." Before I could process it, I was laying with on the large mahogany desk with Edward hovering above me. I arched my entire body so every inch of our skin touched. "Let me get on top," I gasped.

Without a word, Edward flipped us and slid into me. "This view is spectacular," he breathily chuckled when I bounced. I restrained rolling my eyes and grasped his shoulders. I quickly began to rock against him as his hands gripped and guided my hips. "Oh Bella!"

I bent to kiss each of Edward's nipples as his eyes clenched shut. The muscles were straining in his neck with each rock of my hips. "So good, Edward," I whimpered as his eyes flew open. "I'm close!"

One forceful thrust was all it took me for to orgasm and I took Edward with me. We both shuttered and cried against each other as we calmed. I climbed off and collapsed next to a very satisfied looking vampire. "Was this how you imagined it?" he questioned while pushing hair back from my face.

I kissed his forehead and nodded. "It was so much better." We both sat up and surveyed the room. Books were scattered across the floor and the desk was slightly crooked. "Did you get hit with any books?" I asked in concern.

"No, but if I did it wouldn't have mattered," he chuckled. "However, I'm surprised that with your luck one of Carlisle's medical books didn't fall and knock you out." He grinned crookedly and patted my head.

"At least the desk is still intact," I happily reported. I was worried that if we did break it, we would have to explain to Carlisle why his desk was mysteriously cracked and punctured. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward shift and glance away. "What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Well," Edward mumbled. "I may have gotten a little _too_ excited."

"Oh no. What do you mean?"

He shyly pointed out two hand prints on each side of the desk. There was no mistaking how they got there or who did it since they were the exact size of Edward's hands. I sighed and blushed. "How do we explain this one?"

Edward looked reluctant to answer as he glanced at me through his impossibly long lashes. "Alice probably already explained it to everyone…." he muttered.

I slapped a hand to my face in embarrassment. I could definitely wait for the rest of the family to return home.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: You guys are seriously awesome; I can't believe the amount of reviews I have gotten on this story. I love love love the ideas of where they should have sex that I get in reviews haha. Sadly I can't fit them all in this story, but I honestly do try. If I can't get your idea in this story, I would love to make a one shot of it. This chapter goes out to Vampiress-821 who suggested this awhile ago :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

After cleaning up the scattered books and straightening Carlisle's desk, I showered and got dressed much to Edward's dismay. "You know I'm perfectly fine with you staying naked," he hinted while playing with the hem of my tank top.

I simply laughed and relaxed into his protective embrace. "You didn't have to put on that formfitting t-shirt or those deliciously clingy jeans either," I complained.

Edward kissed the top of my head and spun me around to face him. "If you want to eat dinner, I suppose getting dressed is required," he grinned. At the mention of food my stomach decided to make itself known by rumbling quite loudly. I blushed and buried my head in Edward's chest. "Let's go shall we?"

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen and stopped in front of the refrigerator. "So, what are my choices?" I asked while reaching for the fridge door.

"Nope," Edward scolded and moved my hand away. "I want to make you dinner tonight. After all, tonight is our last night before the family gets home."

"You don't need to make me anything," I protested, placing my hands on my hips. "I can just make a sandwich or something simple."

Edward shook his head and encircled me in his arms. "I don't want you to eat a _sandwich_ on the last night of our honeymoon." He spoke the word sandwich as if it were incomprehensible I would even suggest it. "I'll make you a proper meal. How does spaghetti sound?" Spaghetti did sound good….

"At least let me help," I weakly suggested as Edward's face hovered inches from mine.

Knowing I was close to giving up, Edward kissed my lips and quickly pulled away. "No, I would enjoy making you a meal."

"Fine," I finally consented and leaned against the granite countertop. My mind flooded with memories of what we had recently done on this countertop and my face flushed in slight embarrassment.

Thankfully, Edward was too busy looking for pasta to notice my sudden blush. "Yes!" he triumphantly declared while pulling out the box. I laughed at Edward's inexperience in the kitchen. He cooked for me several times before and was terrific, but not being able to taste the food made him nervous. "Here," he said while gently lifting me onto island across from the oven. "That way you don't have to stand and I can kiss you whenever I want."

"Not like you can't now," I laughed.

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Yes, but I don't want you to be too far away from me." I giggled and lightly touched my lips with his. "Alright, alright. I need to start now," he laughed. I frowned as he pulled away and turned to the stove.

It didn't take long for Edward to make my meal and set the table. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously as he pulled a lighter out of a drawer.

"Lighting some candles," he replied and squeezed my knee. I watched him light two unburned white candles on each side of the table.

"You spoil me too much," I muttered, touched at the little things Edward always did to make me happy.

"Never," he responded and briefly touched his lips with mine. I would have been perfectly fine to just forget about the food and take Edward upstairs, but I did need to eat. Maybe later. He lifted me from the island and set me down at the table. Seconds later, a plate of spaghetti sat in front of me. "Does it look okay?" he asked nervously.

"It looks delicious." Edward pulled a chair next to me and placed a napkin in my lap.

"Just in case," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and twirled some pasta onto my fork. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I finished the entire plate within minutes. "That was so good, Edward," I praised while slumping back in my chair.

"Do you want anymore?" he questioned while lifting the plate away.

"No, I'm really full. I hope I didn't look like a pig eating that," I muttered.

"Of course not, it's absolutely fascinating watching you eat."

I chuckled and sat up straight. "Oh, I'm sure it is. I would find it fascinating to watch a girl shovel spaghetti into her mouth too."

"Actually," Edward began, but abruptly stopped.

"What?"

"Well, it was pretty arousing too," he anxiously replied and got up to put the plate in the dishwasher.

"How?" I asked, completely shocked that eating spaghetti could be found arousing.

"The way your plump lips wrapped around the fork as it entered your mouth, or the little moans you made as you took each bite. The way you would suck a piece into your mouth…" he trailed off and nervously glanced in my direction. Was that why Edward enjoyed watching me eat? I could have some fun with this…

"I see," I answered and motioned for Edward to come back. He did so and resumed his seat in the chair next to me. "There are other things I would rather wrap my lips around," I boldly whispered into his ear.

Edward locked his eyes with mine and grinned. "Really?"

I gave him my best seductive look and moved to his lap. He gladly situated me so that I straddled his thighs. I could feel the bulge in his jeans brush against my leg as I leaned forward to kiss his cool lips. "Mmm," I moaned into his mouth as his tongue pushed its way through my lips.

Without breaking the kiss, Edward stood up and laid me on the wooden dinner table. I broke away for breath and made room for him to join me. "Hold on," he panted and quickly removed the still burning candles. He then gracefully got onto the table and settled himself between my legs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him in for another kiss. As our tongues battled, I felt a cold hand slip underneath my thin tank top. I didn't put much thought into my outfit, just a tank top and shorts, but was instantly grateful for such a minimum amount of clothing. His hand reached my bra and skimmed a finger under the lace.

"Uh, Bella," he groaned and sat up. "Is that lace?" I nodded and placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt, a hint for him to remove it. He swiftly did so and gawked at my black lace push up bra. I won't tell him Alice bought it for me, and then muttered something along the lines of 'better not rip it".

"You like it?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"If only you knew," he murmured while trying to casually adjust himself.

I grinned and reached for the hem of his t-shirt, quickly removing it. Edward ran a cool finger from my collarbone to my naval and bent his head kiss the way to the top of my shorts. "Ah!" I moaned and squirmed underneath his lips. I felt a tug as my shorts slipped down my legs and fell to the floor.

"Matching black lace?" Edward groaned and fingered the top of my place lace panties. I watched him slowly lower his head until it was directly in front of my wet center and kiss me through the material.

"Edward!" I whimpered and attempted to clutch at the smooth table top. My hips instinctively rose as he continued to place kisses across my need.

"You like this?" He asked and moved so his face was above mine.

"Y-yes," I squeaked. Edward grinned crookedly and unbuttoned his jeans only to drop them on the floor with the rest of our clothing. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers. My eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

"I didn't see the point in putting any on," he chuckled and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I'm happy I didn't." I nodded vigorously inhaled his sweet scent. "As much as I love these undergarments, I think they need to be removed."

He quickly unclasped my bra and kissed my aroused nipples. "Ah, ah!" I moaned as his tongue flicked across my peaks. My panties were soon removed and Edward moved to hover directly above me, his erection dangerously close to entering me. I bucked my hips and felt him slide into me.

"Bella!" he cried in surprise. "I-I wasn't expecting that," he panted and smirked against my breast. He pulled out and quickly thrust back in.

"Yes, yes!" I whimpered as his pace increased. He took both my wrists in just one hand and pinned them above my head, making my chest stretch. "Oh God!"

I wrapped my legs around his waist and increased his depth. My head rolled back and my back arched. "Bella, wh-when you do that, I can't, I'm going to," he moaned, without finishing his sentence. I knew what he was going to say and locked my lips with his.

As Edward came, he released my wrists and dropped his body onto mine. The feel of all body contact sent me over the edge. "Edward!" I repeatedly cried and rocked one last time against him.

He pulled out and held me tightly against him. "At least we can give the family something to talk about."

I laughed shakily and snuggled into his chest. As long as I had Edward, I could deal with anything.

**AN: Also, I still have the poll in my profile and it would be great if everyone could vote. Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Once again, you guys are awesome! I'm very sad to say that there are only a few chapters left of this story. When it is finished I will definitely be starting a new story (filled with lemons haha) and writing plenty of one shots. If there is a one shot you want me to do, I will be more than happy to write one. **

**Also, I will be on vacation until Monday and will not have access to a computer. So next update will either be on Monday or Tuesday, I promise :) **** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

By the time Edward and I cleaned up the kitchen, I was exhausted. We quickly made our way upstairs to change into pajamas. "What time is the family coming home?" I asked while snuggling underneath the covers. Edward was already waiting for me and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'm not entirely sure, but probably around noon. They will leave early in the morning."

"Alright," I yawned. As long as Alice wasn't shaking me awake, I was happy.

"Sleep now, love," Edward murmured into my ear and began humming my lullaby. My eyes shut on their own accord and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through the glass wall and Edward drawing lazy patterns against my exposed shoulder. "Mmm," I mumbled, enjoying the sensations his fingers were creating.

"Good morning," he whispered and lightly kissed the area around my ear. "Sleep well?"

"Of course, I always sleep well when I'm with you," I answered while turning over to face him. "What time is it?"

"About 9," he sighed while leaning in closer to me. "It's a shame everyone has to come home today, the privacy has been exquisite." I could hear the disappointment in his voice as he spoke.

"We still have a few hours," I said suggestively while trailing a finger along his muscled chest. "I know just what we could do to occupy ourselves."

Edward's eyes lit up with comprehension. "What are you thinking, my dear Bella?"

"How about I show you?" I murmured and pressed each curve of my body against his. I could feel his arousal through my thin panties and moaned at the contact. "I'm so happy I only put on a bra and panties last night," I whispered while rubbing against Edward's erection.

"Me too," he groaned and grabbed onto my hips, speeding them up. "However, I had to endure the whole night without the feel of your naked body against mine. Pure torture."

I quickly detangled myself from Edward's grip and pushed him onto his back. "Just wait until I can't sleep anymore," I mused and straddled his thighs. "You won't ever have to go through that torture again."

Edward grinned and ran a finger down my stomach, erupting goose bumps in its wake. "You'll be less breakable too. I can thrust into your tight core without restraint."

My eyes widened at his bold choice of words. I should be used to it by now, but hearing Edward speak in that manner always caught me off guard. "Mhm," I gulped as his finger reached the top of my panties. He played with the lace before dipping a finger inside. "Oh God!" I moaned when I felt his chilled finger run across my entrance. He expertly thrust it into my wet opening before pulling it out.

"You're wet already," he grinned and pumped two fingers into me. I gripped onto his shoulders while letting out a high pierced moan. "That's it, Bella," he encouraged. "I want to hear you scream my name." I threw my head back in pleasure. If he kept talking like this, I was going to cum within seconds. "You're mine, you always will be."

I would have rolled my eyes at his over protective comment, but it sounded so damn sexy. "Edward!" I cried as his thumb stroked my sensitive bundle of nerves. Realizing the effect it had on me, Edward alternated between stroking and rubbing my clitoris. "I-I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as my walls contracted around his rapidly moving fingers.

"That's it, Bella," he groaned. "Say my name, I want to hear my name leave your lips as you orgasm."

"Edward!" I screamed and shuddered on top of him. My grip on his shoulders loosened as I slowly calmed.

I felt him remove his fingers and sighed at the loss. "It's not over yet," he reassured and moved his hands to unclasp my light blue bra. My breasts were quickly freed from their restraints as Edward gently cupped each one. His fingers brushed over each nipple, eliciting a drawn out moan from deep within me. He smirked and ran his hands back down to my panties. "I hope you don't favor these," he muttered before ripping the fabric and throwing the remains to the floor.

I didn't care in the least; I just wanted Edward naked with me. "Take off your boxers," I panted and attempted to pull them down. I lifted myself as Edward raised his hips and quickly slid his only piece of clothing off. "Good," I grinned, eyeing his rock hard erection. My fingers gently stroked up and down his length as he gripped the sheets in pleasure.

"Bella," he gasped and motioned for me to remove my hand. "I won't last long if you continue doing that." I nodded in understanding and maneuvered my center directly above his manhood. In one movement, I dropped and completely sheathed his erection. "Oh Bella!" I smiled in satisfaction. I never got tired of hearing Edward moan my name. "Faster," he grunted.

I happily obliged and rocked my hips forward. My hands ran over his well sculpted abs and gently pinched his marble skin. "Yes, Edward!" I groaned as his hands roughly clutched my backside, increasing my pace. He lifted his hips off the bed as I bounced atop him.

"Jesus, Bella. Cum for me, now," he commanded. My body convulsed as I felt his manhood throb within me. I loudly gasped for air as my orgasm diminished. Edward's hands were clutching the sheets, probably tearing through them. Watching Edward orgasm was something I would never get used to. The way his face would scrunch in pleasure, his back would arch, and his hands would grab at whatever he could find was always a sight to see.

I stayed connected to him as he relaxed against the bed. He closed his eyes and pulled me to lie against his chest. "I wish we could stay connected forever," I mumbled against him.

His body shook with laughter as he stroked my bare back. "I do too, Bella. I do too." I was about to roll off of him when a panicked expression crossed his face and he loudly cursed. "Shit!"

"What?!" I nearly screeched. "What is it?"

"I think the family is home."

"Oh my God," I loudly whispered and climbed off. I was just finishing covering myself with the sheet when the door opened to a bouncing Alice.

"Bella!" she squealed and ran into the room. As she caught sight of my red face and the lack of clothing, her expression turned shocked. "Oh, uhm, I'm so sorry! I'll, uh leave."

As she was backing out of the room, Emmet swung the door wide and bounded in. "How was the--oh damn."

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening_, I chanted in my mind.

"Emmet, get out now," Edward growled.

A wide grin crossed Emmet's face as he walked toward the door. "Don't come in anyone! Edward and Bella are naked!"

This can't be happening.

**AN: Please don't hate me for stopping there haha. I almost stopped it at a worse cliffhanger, but that would be cruel :)**** The reason for Edward not noticing the family's arrival before it was too late will be explained in the next chapter, along with the reason Alice and Emmet barged in. Reviews have been amazing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Wow, 40 reviews! You guys are the greatest! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter; it was so fun to write. Emmett is a very fun character haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

As soon as the door closed behind Emmett, I jumped up to grab some clothes. "Why didn't you hear them earlier?! You have vampire hearing for goodness sakes!"

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but I was a little distracted," he murmured. His expression was sincerely apologetic and I felt a pang of guilt for accusing him.

"It's alright, Edward. It's not your fault, they should learn to knock," I tried to joke. A smile lifted at the corner of his mouth, but soon fell. "What is it?"

"Alice and Emmett's thoughts are completely contrasting each other. Alice is extremely apologetic, but Emmett can't wait until we get downstairs." My heart sped up in embarrassment. How could I face the family now? "I will not let Emmett tease you, Bella. I will put him in his place."

I nodded absentmindedly and finished getting dressed. Then a thought occurred to me. "Edward?"

"Hm?" he answered while throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Why didn't Alice see this? Or Emmett hear us? It's not like we were quiet."

Edward smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. "My best guess is that both were too excited to see us. When Alice is eager for something she tends to block out visions and Emmett simply doesn't pay attention."

"I can't believe this," I mumbled while pressing my face into Edward's chest. "Can we just stay up here forever?"

His chest rumbled with laughter as he soothingly rubbed my back. "I wish we could, love. If we don't face them now, Emmett will think of more to embarrass us with."

I knew he was right, but I desperately didn't want to admit it. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Edward gently squeezed my waist in reassurance and opened the door. As we reached the stairs we saw the whole family gathered in the living room. I took a deep breath and let Edward tug me in their direction.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme eagerly greeted. She enveloped me in her motherly embrace and kissed my cheek. "I hope you had a terrific honeymoon."

"Oh I bet they had a _great_ honeymoon," Emmett laughed. Here it goes.

"That's enough, Emmett," Edward growled. His arm tightened around my body as he pushed us toward the rest of the family. Carlisle hugged each of us and surprisingly enough, so did Rosalie. Jasper nodded and smiled in our direction as Alice stood behind him.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?" She quietly mumbled.

"I'm not mad or anything, I missed you." Her head immediately popped out from behind Jasper as a grin spread across her face.

"You're not mad? Because I am so so so so sorry!" Before I could register that she had moved, her arms were locked around me as she squealed in happiness. "You have to tell me _all_ about your honeymoon! Especially how those handprints got embedded on Carlisle's desk!" My mouth dropped open in shock. Obviously she didn't tell the family about it. "Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" She squeaked before slapping a hand across her mouth.

It was too late, the damage was already done. "Handprints huh? Looks like Edward couldn't control himself," Emmett snorted. "That's pretty racy bro, sex on Carlisle's desk. Rose we need to try that sometime!" Rosalie simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Emmett. Shut. Up." Edward venomously replied. My face was completely red as I stared at the ground.

"Where else did ya get it on?" Emmett continued. "Alice refused to tell, but I think I can take a few guesses. Is this couch safe to sit on?" Edward glared at Emmett with such malice that even I was frightened. Of course that didn't affect Emmett as he burst out in laughter. "I know! You did it on the piano? Am I right?"

By this point, Jasper was trying to cover his smile, Esme and Carlisle watched sympathetically, Rosalie chuckled along with her husband, and Alice looked truly regretful for starting Emmett's rant. Afraid for Emmett's well being, I nudged Edward so he would look at me. "Don't hurt him," I whispered. "It's alright."

Edward's eyes softened as he took in my red face and embarrassed expression. "It isn't alright. It's one thing for him to tease me, but I will not accept him embarrassing you."

"Aw relax, Edward," Emmett laughed while walking forward. "I'm sure Bella really enjoyed herself. Her little red face tells the whole story."

I interrupted before he could further embarrass us. "That's right Emmett! We had sex! We did it on the couch, the piano, the kitchen counter and table, the washing machine, the hot tub, the Volvo, and Carlisle's office! Better watch out when you walk on the kitchen floor too! Happy now?" I practically screamed.

Everyone, including Edward, gazed at me incredulously. "Hot damn," Emmett finally let out. "I have to admit it, I'm impressed."

I let out a shaky breath and looked at Edward. He was grinning and bent to kiss my forehead. "Um, sorry everyone, I don't know what got into me," I nervously mumbled. Honestly, I didn't know I had the courage to stand up to Emmett like that. I was kind of proud.

"It's alright dear," Esme smiled. "Someone finally shocked Emmett."

"This house is contaminated!" Emmett suddenly yelled. "We need a new couch! Where am I supposed to watch television now? I am** not** sitting on one of Edward and Bella's sex objects!"

"It's a good thing you don't have to eat human food then," Jasper chuckled. "That kitchen is scarred."

I heard a muffled laugh from Carlisle. "I wonder how long it will take for me to get a new desk shipped in…."

"Edward, can we get out of here?" I pleaded. "I need some fresh air."

He nodded and pulled me toward the door. "Bella and I will be back soon. I think she needs a little break."

"Yea, I'm sure you tired her out!" Emmett yelled just as we closed the front door behind us.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered and sat on the front swing, pulling me onto his lap. "Emmett doesn't know what is acceptable to say out loud and what to keep to himself."

"Don't apologize. That's just the way he is."

"You're right, but I do need to ask. What got into you back there? I was about to physically harm him when you let him have it. I must say, you made me quite proud." Edward kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest.

"I honestly don't know. I just kind of blew up," I replied. "It felt good though."

Edward chuckled and began rocking the large porch swing back and forth. "Emmett was positively shocked at your little outburst. It was one of the few times I have ever witnessed him speechless."

I lightly bounced on top of Edward's lap to get more comfortable when he groaned. "Not a good idea, Bella."

"Really, why not?" I innocently questioned. I was well aware about what my wiggling around did to him.

"You wouldn't want me to take you right here on the porch swing now, would you? If you continue bouncing around that might just happen."

"I wouldn't mind it at all," I seductively whispered in his ear. My hand traveled down his stomach until it reached his groin. "What is the family up to?"

"Emmett is reacquainting himself with the television, Alice is reorganizing her closet, Jasper is reading, Esme and Carlisle are in the backyard looking over her flowers, and Rosalie is doing her hair," he quickly answered. "If we are quiet, they might not even notice."

"Well," I began while lightly running my hand across the forming bulge in Edward's jeans. "We can add the swing to our 'sex object' list," I jokingly replied.

Edward grinned and snuck a chilly hand up my shirt. I just hoped that I could be quiet.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Haha I'm sorry, but I really want to make their possible last a lemon into its own chapter. How did everyone like Emmett? **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, I had writers block :( For some reason this chapter was very difficult for me to write because I'm going through different scenarios of how to end everything. However, I've gotten a few requests for a sequel and originally I wasn't planning on having one, but the more I think about it the more I consider doing one. There are possibly only 1-2 chapters left, so I made a poll in my profile about a sequel. Please vote! **

**The reviews have been great! Thank you so much! I'm so glad everyone liked Emmett last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

Edward's hand snuck further up my shirt until he reached the lacy edge of my bra. "Hmm, is this new? I don't recall you wearing it before."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in toward him. "I haven't exactly been wearing many bras during this honeymoon," I whispered while straddling his thighs.

"I suppose you're right," he chuckled while fingering the clasp. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be wearing anything the entire time." I giggled as he slowly unhooked my bra and let it drop onto his lap. "Blue lace, my favorite." He swiftly removed my shirt, leaving me topless.

"Are you sure nobody can see us?" I nervously asked as Edward eyed my bare chest.

"I'll pay special attention to any potential intruders. This swing can't be seen by any of the windows and Alice should understand what we are planning on doing. She won't let anyone bother us."

I nodded in relief and tugged at the hem of Edward's gray t-shirt. "Your turn," I shyly mumbled. There was no reason for me to feel shy; maybe it was the fact Edward was still gawking at my breasts that made me feel particularly self conscious. "Please," I practically begged. His eyes darted to mine as he realized what I wanted.

"Of course, love," he murmured and immediately shrugged off his shirt, dropping it somewhere on the ground below us. Thin streams of light slanted under the porch and illuminated pieces of his muscled chest.

"I can never get over how marvelous you are in the sun," I sighed as my fingers danced across his skin.

Edward grinned in response and cupped my breast with his icy hand. "Oh God, Edward!" I moaned and squirmed atop his already excited lap. His thumb teased my hardened peak as I arched into his touch.

"Does this feel good?" Edward asked slyly.

"Yes, oh yes," I gasped and instinctively rocked my hips against the noticeable bulge in his pants. Edward left out a huff of breath and stilled his movements.

"How does this feel?" I panted and ground against him yet again. I continued to grind my heated core against his clothed erection until Edward's hands roughly grabbed my hips, halting my rhythm.

"If you keep doing that," he groaned. "I won't be able to last much longer."

The desperation in his voice sent a whole new wave of arousal through my body as I nodded in understanding. "H-how are we going to do this?" I awkwardly questioned. There was no way I was getting completely naked on the Cullen's porch.

Edward chuckled and removed his hand from my chest, running it down my side. "Clothing will just have to be moved around," he smirked. Oh. I watched his hand play with the edge of my shorts before dipping beneath them. The second his hand touched the damp material of my panties, a loud groan escaped my mouth. "Shh!" he hushed and placed a finger of his free hand against my lips. "It is imperative that we stay discreet, my dear Bella."

"I'll be quiet," I puffed, not paying much attention to anything else but the feel of Edward's finger tracing my opening through the material. "Oh!" I whimpered as he snapped the side of my matching blue lace underwear, effectively breaking them.

I was about to protest, but Edward silenced me with his eyes. "It will be much easier this way." His hand inched out from beneath my shorts with my panties in hand. He glanced at them, grinned, and set them on the swing next to us. "I plan on keeping these as a reminder of what a wonderful end to our honeymoon we had."

I giggled and reached for the button of Edward's jeans. After several seconds of fumbling, I finally got it unbuttoned and brushed my hand against the zipper. Edward's arousal was quite prominent as I slowly inched the zipper down.

"You're torturing me," he whispered and gripped my hips. I pushed his jeans and boxers down until they reached the top of his thighs, completely exposing Edward's manhood. I removed my gaze from his erection and steadied my hands on his shoulders. "Ready?" I nodded and scooted my body forward. Edward shifted my shorts to the side with one hand and slid me onto him with the other. "Uh shit," he gasped, trying to stay unnoticed. "You're so unbelievably tight."

My eyes dropped shut as I rocked against him. "Edward, Edward," I repeated under my breath. Both of his hands moved to guide my hips as I ran my fingers through his silky hair. "The f-family," I panted, unable to finish due to Edward's sudden thrust.

"We're fine," he mumbled and pressed his lips to the skin above my breast. "Uh God," he groaned against my flesh. The vibration of his lips so close to my breasts sent a shiver throughout my body. If only he would move lower….

As if he really could read my mind, Edward dipped his head to suck my aroused nipple. Our hips continued to grind against each other as he switched breasts. "Keep going, keep going!" My head fell back until my hair brushed across Edward's knees.

He detached himself with one final kiss to each of my swollen mounds and sat up straight. "Look at me, Bella," he whispered. I opened my eyes and moved my head forward. "That's my good girl." I pressed my chest against his as I felt my walls clench in pleasure. "Bury your head in my shoulder to stay quiet," he quickly urged.

I followed his suggestion and moaned into his granite skin. With several more quick thrusts, Edward followed my lead and buried his head into my hair. The feel of his cool breath flowing across my neck sent me into another orgasm. Edward gently rocked us back and forth while I calmed and quieted. "Edward," I panted and raised my head. "So good, that was so good." I knew I was inflating his already large ego, but I had to express the pleasure I felt.

"I whole heartedly agree," he replied while lifting me off of him. I scrambled to find my bra underneath the swing while Edward fixed his pants.

"Where's my shirt?" I whispered frantically.

"Right here." Edward gently tossed me my rumbled shirt and then dressed in his own.

As I scanned the area for any possible remnants, I remembered my panties. "What did you do with my underwear?" I asked, not totally wanting to know the answer.

Edward grinned crookedly and finished adjusting his clothes. "I put them in my pocket for safe keeping."

I grimaced and shook my head. "Are you sure nobody can see them?"

"I'm positive," he assured as he patted the noticeable lump in his pocket.

Letting it go, I decided to ask. "What is everyone doing now?"

Edward concentrated several seconds before answering. "Basically the same as they were. Alice is in the kitchen fixing you something to eat though, so we should probably go inside."

I glanced down at myself to make sure no clothing was displaced. "Alright." Edward stood and took my hand, leading us to the door.

"Feel better, Bella?" Emmett questioned the second we walked through the door. He removed his glance from the television and looked our way.

"Mhm," I mumbled, wanting to relocate to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Air did you some good, or was it something else?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I couldn't stop the blush that invaded my cheeks as the implication of his question sunk in.

"Enough, Emmett," Edward said sternly. Placing a hand on the bottom of my back, he motioned for us to keep moving.

"Wait one second," Emmett grinned, appearing in front of us. Damn vampire speed. "What's that in your pocket, Edward?"

My pulse picked up speed as I cursed my human reactions. "I don't know what you are talking about, Emmett. If you don't mind, Bella is hungry, please move."

"Don't play innocent, Edward. Since you're obviously not innocent anymore…"

I watched Edward's jaw clench in annoyance as he tried to step to the other side. Emmett simply followed. "Come on," I said, trying to urge Edward to stop glaring at Emmett.

With a movement quicker than my eyes could comprehend, Edward sprang forward directly into Emmett. Alice stepped out of the kitchen and pulled me back from the scuffle. "I got it!" Emmett screamed in obvious delight. My heart pounded as I realized what he "got".

Edward jumped up after him, but didn't make it in time. "I got, hey, what is this Edward?" Emmett questioned while looking at my marred pair of panties. "Aw hell no! This better not be what I think it is!"

Edward grimaced and shot me an apologetic glance. "Hand it over, Emmett," he commanded.

Emmett gasped and dropped my underwear to the floor. "I just touched my sister's used underwear! Ew!"

"It's okay, Emmett," Alice chimed in. "She wasn't wearing them for very long anyways."

Emmett looked from me to Edward and burst into laughter. "Oh this is so good!" he howled.

"Let's go, Bella," Edward murmured, shooting a death glare in Emmett's direction. "We'll get you something to eat."

I quickly followed Edward into the kitchen, leaving a still laughing Emmett in the living room. What a day.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: My updates are going to be much faster now! Ha, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter also. Better then nothing, right? There will be one more chapter (with a lemon) including Bella's change. Then I will start the sequal I don't know the title yet, but I will figure it out soon.**

**On the **_**Breaking Dawn**_** front, it was definitely shocking. I hope everyone is still reading fan fiction even though **_**Breaking Dawn **_**is out. I love all of my reviewers and would hate to lose anyone :) If you want to discuss it with me, feel free to PM me. I don't want it spoiled for anyone if they read reviews. Thank you everyone!**

"I apologize for Emmett's behavior," Edward muttered, opening the refrigerator to scan the objects inside. "I didn't think he would notice anything when I placed your, ahem, panties in my pocket."

I couldn't help but giggle at Edward's use of 'panties'. "Emmett will be Emmett," I sighed.

Edward shook his head and retrieved a bottle from the fridge. "Is water alright? Alice prepared you some pasta if you're hungry."

"Water's great, thanks." Edward silently placed the pasta in front of me and leaned on the table. His face was tense, as if he were over thinking something. "Is everything okay?"

Edward sighed softly and pulled a chair next to me. "It's nothing," he responded unconvincingly. His eyes were sad and his lips pulled into a frown.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing," I remarked, slightly annoyed he would keep something from me.

A tense minute passed before Edward spoke. "It's Emmett's thoughts."

"What about them?" I questioned. My pasta was getting cold, but I didn't care.

"He's just thinking about your impending change. His thoughts drifted to our sex life," Edward cringed. "And he pondered how it would increase both our, our pleasure." He struggled to finish his sentence as I placed my hand over his.

"Why does this bother you so much?" I understood why Edward would become annoyed, but not sad.

"It caught me off guard. These past few days have been so spectacular that I have pushed any thoughts of your change from my mind. Now that it is so close, I can't help but worry." His troubled topaz eyes met mine, conveying just how worried he was.

"Oh," I so articulately replied. I thought Edward had better accepted the fact that I would be changing soon when he subtly hinted several times during our honeymoon. "What worries you?" I asked while staring at my untouched pasta.

"Everything. What if your wrong and this isn't what you want? Will you hate me? Will you be bitter about the loss of your family and friends? I would never be able to stand it if you regretted this in any way," he quickly responded. "You could live a normal life."

"Not this again!" I angrily exclaimed. Edward's eyes darted to my face to examine my reaction. "I would never be able to live a _normal_ life. I thought we established that fact when you left. I belong with you and I have never wanted anything more than to be with you for eternity. Hating you is physically and emotionally impossible for me. I love you too much." My voice softened at the end of my tirade.

Edward sighed and blinked several times before answering. "Deep down I know that, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. This decision, its so life altering, you have to be one hundred percent positive this is what you what."

"I am, Edward. Imagine all the possibilities when I'm changed! A less breakable Bella, more durable." I smiled at the thought.

Edward gave a halfhearted grin and grasped my hand in his. "As long as you're sure. Having you for eternity will make me blissful beyond words." I pecked Edward's lips in response and squeezed his hand. His eyes flitted to my now cold pasta and he grimaced. "I suppose you would like that warmed?"

I laughed, happy to have a new subject. "Yes, that would be nice." The rest of my meal continued in a happy silence. Edward watched me eat and I didn't even mind. My number of meals was limited, so I would let him enjoy himself. I pushed my nearly empty plate away and leaned against the chair.

"Finished?" Edward asked before snatching my dish and washing it. He settled back beside me when he was done.

"So," I began, hesitant to bring up the subject of my change again. Edward simply nodded for me to continue. "When am I, um, going to be changed?" I sputtered the last words in hopes Edward wouldn't understand them. I was wrong.

"Relatively soon if you want it to be while you are still 18," he replied. He eyed me warily as I contemplated.

"I would like it to be soon. How soon are you opposed to?"

"I would just like a few more days with you as human," Edward slowly replied, obviously afraid I would object.

"I understand."

Edward's face lit up in disbelief. "Really? You're not going to argue?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, actually. A few days are good."

Edward opened his mouth to respond, but Emmett decided to bound in at the exact moment. "You guys will still have a few more days to get it on before Bella becomes a vampire," he grinned. "Where in this house haven't you had sex?"

Edward rolled his eyes and huffed. "That is none of your business."

"Well I would like to know since Bella listed the numerous places you have done the deed. I'm sure she missed a few. Right, Bella?"

My face turned pink as I glared at Emmett. "I left out your bed so that you didn't get grossed out," I answered seriously. Even though neither Emmett nor Rosalie slept, they wouldn't want to be near a bed that was possibly _used _by Edward and me.

Emmett's eyes bulged. "No way! Rose and I just got done using a bed that you and Edward infected!" No wonder my meal was quiet.

"Yup," I answered curtly. "Comfortable mattress."

"Hell no! Rose we have a problem!" he yelled while running out of the kitchen.

I burst into giggles when he disappeared from sight. Edward soon joined me in my laughter. "You amaze me, you know that? Emmett is literally ripping the sheets from his bed as we speak."

That sent me further into hysterics. "I didn't, I didn't think he would believe me!" My giggles slowly began to subside as Edward watched me intently.

"You're so beautiful when you laugh." My blush immediately returned at Edward's compliment. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

In a few days I would be changed. I would be Edward's wife for eternity and nothing could change that.

**AN: On another note, I have a new short story out called **_**It's a Surprise. **_**Check it out :) There will only be a few chapters, but each will be lemony. Haha, I just can't stop writing lemons. **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I haven't been feeling well at all these past few days, so I haven't exactly been in the writing mood. The response for last chapter was smaller than usual, but I expected it because of the shortness. I made this chapter longer and lemony filled :)**

**This is of course the last chapter before I start the sequel. I will post and author's note with the name as soon as I post the story. I'll talk more at the end, but I hope you enjoy the last chapter of **_**The Wedding Night!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. **

"I love you," I murmured while gently running my fingers through Edward's bronze hair.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him. "I love you, Bella. More than you could possibly comprehend. These last few days have been glorious."

I kissed the top of his head in agreement. "I completely agree. Every human experience was amazing, especially the skinny dipping." A giggle escaped my lips as I remembered last night. Edward had whisked us away to our meadow for a peaceful night together when he discovered a river not far by. Needless to say, we didn't even need swimming suits.

"That was one of the highlights," Edward quietly chuckled.

Today was the day Edward was going to change me. At my insistence, the majority of the family let for an extended hunting trip leaving only Carlisle and Alice. My change, which was scheduled at sunset, was obviously all Edward could think about as he clutched to me all day. He barely even let me use the bathroom alone.

"Only a few hours," I softly reminded. Personally, I was excited. Even though there would be excruciating pain, the outcome would overcome it. I would finally be Edward's equal.

"I know, I know," he muttered. "You seem more upbeat than you should. I'm going to take your humanity tonight, Bella."

I groaned and sat up. Edward and I had been lying on our enormous bed for the last few hours just enjoying our time together. Now he had to ruin it. "Do we have to go over this again? Because I'm getting pretty tired of defending myself."

"No, I apologize. I know we have discussed this numerous times, but it still is difficult for me to prepare for, mentally that is."

"I know, Edward," I said gently. "But I think I know something to distract you."

"And what could that be?" he asked suspiciously.

I winked in what I hope was a seductive manner and crawled toward him on the bed. "How about one last human experience?"

For the first time all day, Edward broke out into my favorite crooked grin. "That sounds perfect, love." He gently pulled me underneath him and kissed my forehead. "I suppose we will have your last human experience on the bed?"

I giggled and ran my hands across his clothed chest. "That would probably be a good idea considering Carlisle and Alice are somewhere in the house. Where else could we possibly go? I thought we covered everywhere on our honeymoon."

"Oh, I have ideas," Edward chuckled. "We will just have to save them for after your change."

My reply was cut short by Edward's cold mouth crashing to mine. His tongue outlined my lips and darted into my open mouth. "Mmm," I moaned, twisting my tongue eagerly with his. His fingers casually dropped to my blue silk blouse and played with the buttons until they were all undone. I rolled my shoulders and shrugged it off.

"Lovely," Edward sighed as he examined my matching bra. He sat up and swiftly removed his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. "I must say, I do love when you get new undergarments. Especially this shade of blue. It makes your skin glow."

I blushed at his compliment and reached for his neck. Edward was obviously in the sweet love making mood. "Just don't ruin this set," I mumbled as he leaned into my embrace.

"I can't make any promises." My eyes widened at the smirk on his face when he dipped his head to the valley between my breasts. He kissed the top of each mound and made his way back up, sucking the skin as he went.

My hands fell limp against his shoulders as he nibbled the area below my ear and licked to my jaw. "You taste so delicious," he sighed against my now wet skin. "But I know what would taste even better." I raised an eyebrow in question and regained control of my hands by tugging at his hair. "Don't worry, love. Not like that."

Edward scooted down the bed, kissing a trail down my stomach as he went. My body shook as I clenched the gold comforter between my fingers. I knew what he planned on tasting. "Edward," I breathily moaned when his fingers ran across the top of my jeans, gently pinching the skin.

He simply smiled in response and unbuttoned my denim restraint. As soon as the zipper was undone, my jeans were laying on our growing pile of clothing on the floor. He hooked his fingers on the sides of my panties and gently pulled them off. "There, completely intact," he proudly stated.

My laugh turned into a moan as soon as Edward's finger made contact with my dripping center. He gently pushed it into my opening and quickly retracted it. "Oh!" I squeaked as he played with my swollen clit.

"You're absolutely dripping, Bella," he groaned. "Perfect for what I plan on doing." He almost roughly pushed my thighs apart and dipped his head between them. Normally I would have felt self conscious with Edward so obviously gawking, but I was past caring. I needed to feel his mouth on me, now. I bucked my hips into his face and whined.

Understanding my request, Edward's tongue immediately swept across my wet slit. My body convulsed as he repeated that action again and again. "More," I quietly gasped.

"Whatever you say, love," he mumbled against me, his cool breath running across my hot center. He plunged his tongue into my opening and ran it to my clit. Circling it several times, he finally decided to suck up all the juices gathered around. His tongue returned to my entrance and thrust into me.

"Yes, Edward!" I groaned and raised my hips in the air. I was beginning to feel the familiar tightening in my stomach as he continued to tease me with his tongue. "I'm close!" His finger moved to my clit and gently flicked it, causing me to fall over the edge. I tried to muffle my scream by covering my mouth, but it barely concealed it.

Edward grinned in satisfaction and moved back up towards me. "Covering your mouth was quite unnecessary."

"I didn't want Carlisle or Alice to hear," I quickly informed him, my breathing still ragged.

"They left to give us some privacy. They are hunting in the area."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Thanks for letting me know." He grinned crookedly and kissed my jaw. "I think it's time for your pants to be gone," I mumbled while reaching toward the bulge now formed in his jeans. He watched my unbutton them and unzipped them himself, quickly flinging them to the ground.

I grinned at the tent in Edward's black boxers and ground my hips into him. "Bella," he gasped and grabbed my moving hips. "Any more teasing and I won't be able to last."

"Then remove your boxers," I demanded. Quicker than I could comprehend, they were gone.

"As much as I love this bra on you, I believe it needs to go." He gently unsnapped it, leaving it fully intact as well. I was proud. My breasts were freed of their restraints as Edward placed soft kisses across each. "Ready for your last human experience?" he asked while positioning before me.

I nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth. He slowly entered me and moaned. "So warm and tight." When I fully engulfed his throbbing erection, I bucked and clawed at his back. He thrusts began slowly as he relaxed his head against my chest.

"Faster, Edward," I panted. His rhythm increased as I pulled at his hair. "Faster!" Finally he began to pump into me so fast that the bed lightly shook.

"Bella," he grunted against the flesh of my breast. His tongue flicked out and teased my nipple as I arched in response. He moved his face so that it was hovering above mine and kissed me passionately. "Mmm," he moaned as I traced his muscled chest. His abs rippled as I lightly massaged them.

Edward shifted his thrusting and penetrated even deeper. "Oh God!" I cried as he threw one of my legs around his waist. My other leg involuntarily followed until I was squeezing Edward's torso tightly. One of his hands found my hair and gave it a gentle tug. "I can't," I breathily panted, but wasn't able to finish as my second orgasm of the night overcame me.

I didn't cover my mouth, but instead cried out so loud that I was sure Carlisle and Alice could hear me wherever they were. Edward groaned and thrust into me several times before growling in pleasure himself. He closed his eyes and twitched inside of me.

We stayed still for minutes afterward until I heard the door slam downstairs. "Sorry, love," he groaned while pulling out of me. I whimpered at the sudden loss. "Carlisle and Alice are home. Alice decided to make their presence known this time."

I giggled and brushed the hair out of my face. I glanced out the window to see the sun setting into the purple sky. "It's almost time then."

Edward stared at me and nodded. "Yes. Alice purchased you a set of comfortable clothing for the change. She's waiting in her room."

Deciding it didn't really matter what I looked like, I simply wrapped a blanket around myself and hopped off the bed. "Will you be here when I'm done?"

Edward grinned, but it didn't completely reach his beautiful eyes. "Yes, Carlisle will be helping me set up while you change." He kissed my forehead and lightly swatted my behind. "Go on, love."

I met a bouncing Alice as soon as the door to her room was open. "Oh, Bella! It's only a matter of time until your one of us! I consider you my sister now, but it will be even more official once you're a vampire!" Her exuberance was contagious as I found myself smiling with her. "Are you afraid?" She motioned to the bed where there was a comfortable pair of sweats. Thank goodness for small favors.

"A little," I honestly replied. Even the underwear she chose was comfortable. "Thanks for the cotton underwear by the way," I laughed.

Alice grinned and waited until I finished dressing. "I just want to warn you," she whispered, smile gone. "The pain will be unlike anything you have ever experienced. You'll probably wish for death."

I stopped my movements and took a deep breath. At least she was honest. "I know. Edward will probably be in horrible condition until I wake up too. I don't want him to be in pain either."

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders and bounded toward me, wrapping her cold arms around my waist. "Edward will be alright. He'll have trouble at first, but things will turn out fine in the end."

"Thanks, Alice," I whispered and kissed the top of her spiky head.

"Anytime, sister. We better get going, everything is ready." I nodded and followed her back to Edward's room. The bed was made with fresh sheets, black, as if to hide any bloodshed.

"Hello, love," Edward sighed as he wrapped me in his embrace. I relaxed against him and closed my eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" I questioned.

He smiled and honest smile and ran his fingers through my hair. "Don't worry about me; I will be with you the entire time. You won't be alone for one second."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, shock evident in his tone.

"I know you will be wallowing the entire time and refuse to leave even if you need to. You need to hunt sometime, Edward. Promise me that you will if you need to. Alice or Carlisle can stay with me." I looked Edward straight in the eye and placed my hand on his strong jaw.

He nodded and kissed the top of my hand. "If I need to, I will. Now, why don't you go lay down."

I did as he requested and situated myself comfortably on the bed. Carlisle walked in moments later with a needle concealed behind his back. "Would you still like to try the morphine?" he inquired gently.

"Yes, please."

"Very well then. May I please have your arm?" I extended my left arm and looked the other direction as he injected the morphine. Edward stood by Carlisle and sighed as he rose from his position. "Anytime, Edward." Carlisle kissed my forehead and quickly whispered into my ear. "Everything will be fine, Bella."

I almost began to tear up at his sincerity. With one last reassuring glance, Carlisle left. Alice quickly pushed past Edward and grabbed my hand. "Just think about all the shopping we can do when you're changed! Oh, we'll have so much fun. I love you, Bella," she chirped and kissed my forehead as well. Of course she would mention shopping right before I was about to experience the most pain of my existence.

She disappeared into the hall as Edward sat down. I was beginning to feel the effects of the morphine and sighed. "Are you ready, Bella?" Edward wearily asked. I gazed at him with blazing determination and kissed his stone lips.

"Yes. I love you, Edward. I love you so much."

He smiled crookedly and bent his head to my neck. "I love you with my entire being," he stated and kissed the skin. With one swift motion, his teeth pierced my flesh. That was the last I remembered before closing my eyes and fading into the blackness.

**AN: There you have it. T****he sequel will continue after Bella's change and be filled with lemons. Haha, who knows where they will do the deed. Feel more to leave suggestions if you would like and I will try to fit them in. **

**I would also like to thank each and every person who reviewed this story. I really never imagined getting this many and am so grateful. Thank you so much! I promise the sequel will be up soon :)**

**xo Hanna Rae**


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! The sequel to _The Wedding Night _is now up. It's called _A New Home._

Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your support


End file.
